Réalité Opposée
by Melle.Author
Summary: Comment continuer à vivre, quand vous avez perdue en une nuit presque tout les membres de votre famille? Vivre sans ces constances présentes dans nos vie?C'est ce que va devoir apprendre Lexa (et Lincoln) ayant perdu leur famille et devant s'installer chez leur oncle Marcus Kane. Entre tragédie, colère et passion souvent le cauchemar et le rêve sont intimement liés!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Je suis chez moi entourée de nos amis, seulement mon esprit n'est que torture infini. Je tiens dans mes mains tremblante cette photo ou le nous signifier encore quelque chose, aujourd'hui il n'y a plus de nous possible car j'ai tout perdu tu es morts. Mon visage examine chaque trait, expression de joie sur nos visages, pourtant le mien en ce moment ne laisse apercevoir que froideur et dureté. Je regarde autour de moi essayant de percevoir derrière ses murs blancs sur lequel nos visages reposent un signe d'un quel conques souvenir heureux malgré la froideur s'étend emparé de mon être .A mesure que je m'enfonce dans cette maison à la recherche de mes souvenirs de bonheur l'air se fait absent. Je me rappelle quand je rentrais tard, les savons que les parents me passaient, les petits déjeuner pris en famille, aujourd'hui rien de cela n'a d'importance puisque tout est fini. Je regarde à nouveau cette photo de nous sur le meuble du salon, mon cœur saigne comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. J'ai si mal, tu étais la personne qui m'empêchait de tomber dans le néant, pourtant aujourd'hui tu n'es plus là qui va m'effacer cette peine, me garder debout. Tu es morte et je me souviens de ce matin quand on t'a débranché et donc le moment où j'ai perdu le dernier membre de ma famille.

Je me rappelle être avec toi dans cette chambre d'hôpital priant pour être dans un mauvais rêve. Un rêve dans lequel toute vie ta quitté. Dans cette chambre d'hôpital les couleurs sont devenus ternes comme mon cœur qui n'arrive pas à supporter cette douleur lancinante l'envahissant de plus en plus. Je n'ose même pas te regarder et pourtant quand je le fais je ne voie que tes yeux clos, ses yeux qui m'ont souvent regardé. Aujourd'hui tout est finit et je ne peux le supporter. Jamais plus je ne prononcerais le mot sœur, pourquoi continuer à le faire, pourquoi continuer à te garder en tête quand je sais que jamais plus tu ne répondras au son de ma voix. Notre famille ne dispose plus que de deux membres Lincoln et moi, j'ai l'impression que ma vie s'écroule. Chaque moment vécut mon amenés à celui -ci et alors qu'elle fin donner à cet inlassable tournant tragique que prend ma vie. Quand je vois nos amis rentrés dans cette chambre je ne peux cesser de leur en vouloir, leur en vouloir d'être là avec moi au contraire de toi qui à garde cette expression de repos sous mes yeux. Nous sommes tous réunis dans cette chambre quand ils arrivent pour te débrancher je crois l'avoir enfin acceptée je ne suis plus dans le déni tu es morte je le sais, je touche ta main encore chaude mais la mienne n'est que froideur. Je peux le sentir dans chaque fibre de mon corps que je ne pourrais pas continuer. Je regarde ta vie se terminer d'un regard vide la peine m'appariait comme un lointain souvenir je ne ressens plus rien comme si tout sentiment qui avaient pu m'habiter dans le passé était lointain. La voix du médecin me ramène à cette dure réalité,

\- Mademoiselle pouvons-nous la...

Je regarde alors cette femme qui n'ose même pas dire le mot débranché, ainsi que tous ses visages de tristesse et de compassion que cherchent-t-ils à savoir me sonder serai futile car je ne ressens plus rien.

\- Allez y dis-je d'un ton dur mais essoufflée

Elle fit donc le geste, je ne laissai même pas une larme couler pourtant depuis que j'avais mis un pied dans cet établissement laissant flotter la mort et la tristesse il ne s'était pas passé un moment sans que mes larmes ne coulent, mais là je ne pleure point cela m'est devenu trop difficile. Je regardais ce corps sans vie de la jeune fille que j'avais un jour nommée soeur et je ne pus respirer, il fallait que je sorte.

\- On rentre dis-je à l'adresse de mes amis tout en reprenant mon souffle à chaque mot que je prononçais.

\- Rentrons reprirent ils

Me souvenant de ce souvenir si douloureux, je jette ce cadre violemment, qui vient se briser tel le sentiment qui m'habite à mes pieds sous le regard incrédule de nos amis. J'ouvre le placard et prend une boîte d'allumette, suivis d'une bouteille remplie d'alcool qui me sert à inonder cet endroit. J'asperge les meubles, le canapé. Je veux tout effacer toute trace de nous. Mon journal intime y passe aussi je me souviens qu'il m'avait été donnée par ma mère jusqu'ici c'était devenu pour moi le plus beau souvenir qu'il me restait d'elle et de mon ancienne vie. Pourtant aujourd'hui il n'était que futilité, que pourrais-je raconter dedans maintenant, que ma sœur la seule personne qui me faisait rester debout n'est plus. Que je suis seule et que j'arriverais à me relever, non je ne peux plus rien écrire. Mon journal ne pourrais plus accepter de souvenirs encore tragique, il en a déjà assez et je ne peux lui en rajouter. Il fait donc partie de mon passé et c'est mieux ainsi, je ne veux rien laisser qui pourrait me rappeler cette peine. J'aimerais oublier, que ma sœur est morte, que mes parents également ne font plus partie de mon monde, j'aimerais juste effacer les souvenirs de cette vie atroce que j'ai. Je ne laisse donc rien au hasard et continue de renverser l'alcool sur toutes ces choses qui avant avait de l'importance.

\- Que fais-tu dit l'un de mes amis

\- Je mets un terme à tout ça

\- Non ne fait pas ça, pas de cette manière

\- Pourquoi, hein pourquoi dis-je en hurlant

\- Cette maison ne représente que douleur à mes yeux, je ne peux vivre ici dans cette atmosphère ou seuls les souvenirs rôdent comme dans le but de me tourmenter encore plus. Il me faut effacer chaque détails de mon ancienne vie c'est le seul moyen de continuer à avancer. J'en ai besoin dis-je.

J'allumai l'allumette qui inonda de sa lumière le salon et bientôt la maison. La maison ne sentait pas l'alcool mais la fin de mes souvenirs. Nous sortîmes de cet endroit de malheur, je pu voir avant de franchir la porte chaque détail disposé disparaître, les souvenirs entraver dans les murs mourir avec, le feu qui se déplaçait avec rapidité ce qui me soulageait. Mes sentiments passés on brûlés dans ce feu, je repars à zéro sans rien seulement vêtu des vêtements que je porte sur moi mais sans souvenir aucun de cette ancienne vie. Je sors enfin de cette maison et me dirige je ne sais ou, mais loin. Tout brûle et je me sens enfin entière, plus aucune attache. Peu importe ce que dirons les autres que je suis folle oui et alors? Comment ne pas l'être?

Seulement aujourd'hui est synonyme de renouveau pour moi par ce que j'ai détruit cette maison symbole de ma vie passé, ce lieu plein de souvenirs de gens que j'aime et qui sont morts. Comment un endroit que je chérissais tant avant ne peut-il représenter plus que tragédie et amertume à mes yeux, c'est avec cette pensée simple que je m'en vais sans jeter un dernier regard mais en laissant couler une larme silencieuse sur ma joue.

\- Au revoir!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1: Réalité**

 _ **Notre réalité ne correspond qu'à la prolongation de nos rêves ou de nos cauchemars.**_

Je mis un coup de pied violant dan la porte d'entrée je voulue monter les escaliers mais les flammes avaient déjà atteins le haut ,c'est a ce moment que j'entendis sa voix.

\- Costia! !

En entrant dans le salon cherchant un signe de vie, j'observais alors Costia effrayée tandis que les flammes ne cessaient de danser dans la maison. Je pouvais sentir leur chaleur, je sentais des picotements sur ma peau mais je ne bougeais, n'esquissais aucun mouvement seuls mes cris et mes larmes étaient le reflet de l'état dans lequel je me trouvais. Je sentais que j'allais mourir ici avec elle si je ne sortais pas rapidement, mais mes jambes ne pouvaient si résoudre. Je ne pouvais la quitter, j'allais mourir et c'est ainsi.

C'est alors que mon regard croissais la détresse du sien, je devais la sauver. Je sortie alors de ma léthargie et sautais par dessus les flammes, je pouvais sentir le feu me brûler, mais c'est comme si mon corps ressentais cette douleur intense, mais que ma tête me disait qu'elle n'était pas réel que je devais continuer d'avancer vers Costia coûte que coûte.

Elle qui était debout il y a peine quelque temps, se trouvait dorénavant au sol,les yeux fermés.

\- Pitié pas elle dis je alors que j'observais son corps presque sans vie gisant au sol que j'avais foulée tant de fois.

Sans réfléchir je la pris dans mes bras et tenta de faire le chemin inverse que j'avais fait,seulement les flammes étaient plus imposantes, je ne pouvais les franchir,il n'y avait aucunes issues!

Je sentis cette peur dans tout mon corps, cette angoisse que l'on ressent quand on s'est que dès le départ la situation ne pourrais pas s'arranger, mais qu'on a voulue y croire et qu'au final on se retrouve fasse à cette réalité effrayante que rien ne sera comme avant, que notre vie va changer , que le simple fait de savoir que les êtres qu'on a le plus aimé ne seront plus là, nous donnes cette envie de mourir à leur côté. En effet la vie sans ces personnes qui gravitaient autour de nous, n'a plus raison d'être!

Je savais que c'était mon dernier jour que j'allais mourir avec Costia dans mes bras.

Les flammes me consumant totalement,je me mis alors à genoux Costia toujours dans mes bras, mes larmes coulant le long de mes joues Je ferma alors mes yeux,comme ceux de Costia en me disant que j'allais m'endormir petit à petit comme si j'étais dans mon lit et que tout serais bientôt sentais les flammes me brûler de plus en plus, mais restais les yeux fermés, comme un mauvais rêve j'allais bientôt me réveiller. Mes poumons se remplissaient de fumer, je pouvais sentir tout mon corps en feu malgré mon envie de rester les yeux fermés une toux me pris m'obligent à ouvrir les yeux. Ma vison était très faibles,je voyais des formes s'agiter devant moi,seulement ce n'étaient pas les flammes,c'était autre chose, une personne peut être. C'est alors qu'avec le peu de force restant en moi j'arrivais à prononcer cette phrase,

\- Sauver ma sœur...puis je m'effondra au sol.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapitre 2: Désillusions_**

 ** _La réalité n'est souvent pas celle que l'on désire, cependant nous n'avons pas le choix le destin prévaut sur nos souhait._**

Cela faisait trois mois depuis le drame ayant touché ma famille. Si j'avais encore eu un espoir aussi incertain soit t-il, aujourd'hui tout était balayé. En effet je ne sais, par quel miracle Costia et moi avions été sauvés cette nuit dramatique. Je mettais donc réveillée dans une chambre aux murs blancs et froid. J'avais la gorge sèche et je pouvais encore sentir l'odeur du feu ayant atteint ma peau ce soir là. Il me fallu cependant quelques minutes pour comprendre que j'étais à l'hôpital.

Mon premier mot fût le prénom de ma sœur, je paniquais à l'idée de savoir ce qui lui était arrivée. Mon frère me dit que Costia avait survécu mais quelle était encore dans un état critique, mais qu'on ne devait pas perdre espoir! Depuis ce jour je n'avais cessée de tout faire pour aller mieux, je rééduquée mon corps et mon esprit ayant du mal a parler. A chaque séance je ressentais une douleur lancinante que se soit corporel ou moral. Mais je voulais croire que même si j'avais perdue mes parents il me restait toujours Costia et Lincoln. Le fait de continuer à croire que Costia irait mieux me redonnait confiance me poussait à vouloir aller mieux, je me devais d'avancer pour pouvoir prendre soin de ma sœur a son réveil . Cependant, ce jour n'arrivait pas et la réalité me rattrapait vite, en effet plus les jours passaient et plus l'état de Costia empiré.

Jusqu'au jour où on vînt m'annoncer que ma sœur n'ouvrirait plus les yeux, cela m'avait achevée. Je compris alors que ma vie ne serait plus la même et que jamais plus l'espoir ferait partie de moi. J'avais perdue ma sœur alors que je lui avais promis de veiller sur elle, de toujours la protéger. .

Trois mois maintenant étaient passés et nous étions dans la voiture de mon oncle Marcus frère de mon père,nous quittions Polis et tout le drame lui étant lié afin revenir dans la petite ville ayant vu naître mon père. En effet Polis était la grande ville, et même si j'avais aimée cette ville aujourd'hui je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de partir loin pour ne plus ressentir cette peine que j'éprouvais à chaque fois en repensant aux événements passés. La douleur étant devenue pour moi le synonyme de cette ville où je ne me sentais plus chez moi dorénavant!

Certes je n'avais aucune envie de me retrouver dans cette petite ville où chacun se connaît,mais je voulais croire que cela permettrait d'effacer mes souvenirs aussi bien heureux que douloureux. En repensant aux bons moments je repensais à cette famille qui n'était plus,l'un n'allant pas sans l'autre la barrière entre la joie et la tristesse étant trop peu épaisse il fallait tout simplement que je ne me souvienne de rien, même si mon cœur était brisé et que je savais que je ne pourrais jamais oublier. La colère faisait maintenant partie de moi, de ce fait j'évitais les personnes le plus possible pour ne pas ressentir leur pitié ou tout simplement ne pas porter ma colère sur eux. J'étais donc à l'arrière de la voiture ,mon frère et mon oncle étant devant parlant comme si de rien était, comme si il n'y avait jamais rien eu.

Dans ma tête à mesure que les heures s'étaient écoulées je repensais à ce qu'était ma vie aujourd'hui ,j'avais perdue mes parents et ma sœur,il ne me restait plus que mon frère avec qui auparavant j'avais une relation fusionnelle certain dirais qu'étant jumeaux cela était normal, maintenant nous avions comme interactions que le strict nécessaire. Malgré qu'il soit encore à mes côtés je lui en voulait terriblement, me disant que si cette nuit il avait été à la maison avec moi rien de cela ne se serait passé on aurait au moins pu sauver Costia, le feu s'étend déjà propagé à l'étage où se trouvaient nos parents. Costia n'était plus là et j'aurais voulue que mon frère ce jour là soit également mort pour ne pas lui en vouloir, pour ne point ressentir cette colère que j'avais pour lui. J'essayais d'enfouir en moi cette amertume, ayant peur que si je la laissait s'exprimer à cœur ouvert elle ne causerait que plus de dommages déjà trop existant. J'essayais donc de ne pas prêter attention à Lincoln et mon oncle leur conversation et même leur présence m'important peu.

Je regardais alors par la fenêtre, scrutant le paysage défiler et agrandissant la distance entre Polis et moi. Un panneaux apparu donc annonçant que nous étions enfin arrivés à Arkadia ,ville où résidaient également mes grands parents paternel. Nous allions donc vivre chez mon oncle Marcus qui lui habitait avec sa copine si je puis dire qui est la fille dont il avait été toujours été amoureux et ayant perdu son mari il y a deux ans déjà laissant à sa femme deux enfants Clark ayant mon âge et Aden du même âge que Costia. Je me préparais donc mentalement à ce changement total dans ma vie,je savais que cette année ne pouvait être pire de toute manière. J'appréhendais cette recomposition familiale, car je savais déjà que je ne ferais aucun effort pour m'intégrer dans une famille qui n'était pas vraiment la mienne. Ma joie était maintenant ternie, je ne voulais plus être cette fille qui avant souriait souvent, pouvais se rebeller mes retrouvait toujours le chemin vers ses parents. Je n'étais plus la Lexa d'avant, celle là à trouvée la mort le jour où se feu a décimé sa famille. La voix de Marcus me sortis alors de ma pensée,

\- Bienvenue à Arkadia,votre nouveau chez vous les jeunes !

 **Ce début vous plais t-il ? Lexa qui va habiter avec Clark à votre avis comment va se passer la vie sous le même toit?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3: Acte 1: Le Constat**

 _ **Certaines fois notre coeur et si désireux de ne rien ressentir qu'il en devient difficile de le nommer.**_

J'étais dans la voiture nous genchions les différents lieux de cette ville pittoresque d'Arkadia.

Le centre ville était assez animé de nombreuses personnes y circulés il y avait peu de voitures. La plupart de ses murs étaient fait de briques rouges donnant un côté chaleureux. Je pouvais apercevoir les arkadiens rigoler entre eux, parler énergiquement bref de premier abord ça avait l'air d'être une ville plutôt conviviale, mais je n'avais aucune envie de m'attarder dessus. Nous passâmes alors devant un bâtiment, qui avait l'air d'être un bar restaurant je lu alors sans m'en rendre compte le nom de ce lieu à voix haute moi qui n'avait pas prononcée un mot depuis ce long voyage:

\- Le Grounder

\- Ah je vois que ce nom t'a intriguée, me dis Marcus bien sûr je ne répondis pas!

Il continua cependant comme s'il savait de toute manière que je n'allais pas confirmer.

\- Cette enseigne appartient à vos grands parents!

\- Quoi dit Lincoln,aussi ébahi comme moi même si je ne le montrais pas.

\- Les parents ne nous ont jamais rien dit,

\- Peut être as tu perdus la mémoire, mais souviens toi que les parents ne parlaient plus à ceux de papa depuis longtemps Lincoln répondis je assez agacée

\- Oui ,mais on savait que nos grands parents étaient assez riches, mais de là à avoir leur propre enseigne dit Lincoln.

\- Eh bah maintenant t'est au courant , de toute manière qu'est ce que ça peut bien nous faire!

\- Je pense qu'il est peut être temps de laisser le passer où il est Lexa..

-Lincoln n'a pas tord des choses se sont passées disons que ça a toujours été compliquée depuis...je ne laissais pas Marcus finir sa phrase et le coupais

\- depuis que papa a décidé de quitter la ville pour la femme qu'il avait rencontré à l'université d' Azkeda à savoir notre mère dis je pris d'un excès de colère. Nan mais sérieusement Lincoln tu es prêt à pardonner à des gens qui nous on ignorés dès notre naissance jusqu'à maintenant?!

\- Je...

\- Bon parlons d'autres choses dit Marcus

\- On n'est pas obligé de parler non plus répondis - je..

Je ne cessais de me dire que nos parents nous disaient à chaque fois que ceux de papa qui font partie des familles fondatrices d'Arkadia n'avaient pas acceptés cette union, considérant maman une fille qui avait également perdue ses parents très tôt et sans frère et soeur comme une simple roturière. Évidemment père l'aimait plus que tout et renonça à son ancienne vie pour maman, certaines fois on pouvait le sentir assez triste, cependant jamais il n'avait eu à regretter son choix je le savais.

Nous continuons donc le chemin dans le silence le plus total, pour rencontrer des personnes qui de base ne nous connaissais pas . D'un côté j'étais contente d'être avec oncle Marcus qui avait toujours été là pour les parents, même quand maman s'en voulait d'être la raison pour laquelle il y avait toutes ces tensions familiales. Aujourd'hui, il était encore là pour nous et même si je ne ressentais que tristesse d'une certaine maniere je lui étais reconnaissante de ne pas nous faire vivre avec ces gens qui nous ons si longtemps reniés!

\- Voilà les sales gosses nous y sommes!

Sans tarder Lincoln et Marcus sortirent de la voiture, j'avoue que j'y allais à reculons, car je savais que quand je mettrais un pied dans cette maison, toute ma vie à Polis ne serait plus tout simplement!

Je devrais l'accepter, cependant au fond de moi je ne me sentais pas prête à reconnaître que jamais plus je n'entendrais le sons,les rires de mes parents et Costia.

La joie que j'avais de rentrer vite les vendredis pour profiter d'une soirée télé avec ma famille avec les sourires, l'odeur du popcorn que maman faisait avant le film, les taquineries, les cris pour savoir quel film nous allions regarder tout cela était finit!

Les larmes que j'avais versées pour de stupides peines de coeur qui avaient été séchées par maman, ainsi que ses caresses sur ma joue, son parfum dans les vêtements que je lui prenais ou ses étreintes pour me réconforter cela était finit!

Les longues randonnées avec mon père rien que tout les deux autour d'un feu dormant dans notre duvet à la belle étoile, ses convidences sûr le fait qu'il n'échangerait sa vie pour aucune autre,ses baisers sûr mon front pour me dire qu'il était fière de moi cela était finit!

Les jours passés à s'entraîner au sport avec mon frère , à se challenger et à rendre notre lien de plus en plus indéfectible, le fait qu'il pouvait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert cela était finit !

Les jours où j'allais chercher Costia à l'école et qu'elle me sautait dans les bras tellement contente, le fait que je lui passait toujours la main dans les cheveux pour l'embêter ou qu'elle venait dormir avec moi quand l'orage grondait et que nous avions peur toutes les deux cela était finit!

Jamais plus je n'entendrais mes parents dire qu'ils m'aiment, que je suis unique à leurs yeux. Je ne verrais plus Costia attendre que je vienne la chercher à l'école avec son sourire qui illuminait ma vie à l'idée d'être son modèle. Je n'aurais plus le droit aux remontrances de mes parents, nan tout cela est finit parce qu'ils ne sont plus là et je suis brisée...

\- Il faut entrer Lexa me dit Lincoln de manière anxieuse, je savais que lui aussi avait dû avoir les mêmes pensées que moi, mais son état n'était pas vraiment ma priorité aujourd'hui j'étais cassée, mon coeur en miette je ne pouvais pas en plus supporter sa culpabilité et sa tristesse c'était trop dur. Ressentir au fond de soie qu'on est cassée, que rien ne pourras inverser le cours des choses. Je voulais tomber à genoux et pleurer. J'avais versées tellement de larmes, à chaque fois que je pensais que je ne pourrais plus elles me prouvaient le contraire.

La peine était en moi et n'était pas prête de partir,nous étions liées!

Je suivie donc Lincoln à l'intérieur de cette bâtisse blanche notre nouvelle maison où des voix résonnaient déjà et dis je à voix basse,

\- Bienvenue à la maison Lex !

 **Alors ce chapitre ? La rencontre Lexa/ Clark est pour bientôt mais je veux juste pour le fonctionnement de cette histoire qu'on voit vraiment la manière donc Lexa se sent,le fait qu'elle soit vraiment mal perdre un proche c'est douleureux alors trois membres de sa famille c'est vraiment difficile . Du coup elle ne peut pas être heureuse d'un coup,pour Lincoln on verra mieux son resentis au fil des chapitres mais il est lui aussi très mal mais veut juste mettre tout ça de côté alors que Lexa n'y arrive pas,voilà désolée pour le pâté ahah.**


	5. Chapter 4

Coucou voici un nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise!

Xuaski: Merci pour ton soutien, j'espère que cette suite de plairas bises!

MelleNninou : Merci j'espère que la suite des chapitres ne t'apas déçut et que tu continurasa lire la suite bises!

Chatow: Merci pour ton avis qui est important pour moi, mon but étant vraiment que les lecteurs ressentent vraiment la détresse de Lexa et au fil des chapitres on verra qu'elle veut s'en sortir même si c'est difficile. Il faut qu'elle passe par plusieurs étapes avant de réaliser cela malheureusement j'espère que la suite te plairas bises!

 **Chapitre 4 : Acte II : La Rencontre**

 _ **Une situation incohérente est toujours le fruit d'un moment improbable.**_

Lincoln et moi étions maintenant à l'intérieur de cette grande bâtisse, tétanisés à l'idée de rencontrer les membres vivant dedans.

Mon regard se fixais directement sûr les tableaux accrochées tout le long de l'escalier donnant à l'étage, mes yeux ne pouvaient cesser de regarder ces tableaux et en connaître leur histoire.

En général la logique voulait que se soit plus des photos qu'on accrochait,cependant là c'était des tableaux.

Mon regard lâchait les tableaux, il fallait que j'aille aux toilettes ma vessie étant sur le point d'exploser.

Sans réellement savoir ce que je faisais je laissais Lincoln seul à l'entrée pour suivre le chemin que prenait ces tableaux,une main me retint dès que je gravis la première marche des escaliers.

\- Lexa on peut savoir où tu vas!?

\- En haut jai besoin daller aux toilettes tu veux m'accompagner peut être répondis je à Lincoln en chuchotant comme il l'avait fait.

\- Tu ne peux pas monter comme ça!

\- Depuis quand es tu devenus si craintif et raisonnable dis je suspicieuse.

\- Certaines fois on tire des conséquences des évènements tu sais me dit t-il le regard dans le vide.

Je compris alors qu'il parlait de ce fameux soir, mais ne voulant pas entendre ce qu'il me dit ,je continuais mon chemin le laissant souffler d'exaspération devant l'entrée.

Arrivée à l'étage mon regard fût à nouveau pris par une peinture si réel. Jamais je n'avais vu de tableau aussi réel et profond, comme si le peintre y avait mis toute son âme, son ressentis qu'il se livrait sans retenu à nous simple amateurs. Il représentait juste un clair de nul laissant place à la grandeur de la lune si majestueuse. On pouvait remarquer toutes les imperfections de ce tableau ne le rendant que plus touchant. Je me dis qu'il avait dû être peint à un moment triste de la vie de son auteur et je ne pouvais que ressentir cette solitude et tristesse reflétée par cette peinture.

Sortant de ma contemplation, ma vessie criant à l'urgence je vis alors quatre portes sans savoir où j'allais je tournais la poignee de la porte se trouvant en face de moi,mais le regrettais aussitôt ou un peu.

Ma vison fût ancrée sûr cette fille, plutôt mignonne. Elle était blonde des cheveux mi - long coupés en carré, une peau blanche comme le lait et un peu rosé. Je pouvais remarquer ses formes dans sa manière dont son corps ondulé, c'était une fille très voluptueuse. Elle se pinçait nerveusement les lèvres.

Ses yeux étaient d'un bleus si profond, que quand elle se mis à me fixer les miens ne pus s'en détacher. Ma contemplation de cette fille fût coupée quand elle se mit à crier,

\- Nan mais t'est malade sort de ma chambre!

C'est alors que je compris ce qu'il se passait et ce que j'étais en train de faire. Je fermais la porte d'un geste brusque j'avais regardée cette fille avoir du plaisir avec son mec,même si lui je n'en avais eu rien à faire. Après quelques secondes elle sortie cette fois ci vêtue.

\- Heu...salut désolée de t'avoir crier dessus mais tu es tombée à un moment plutôt inapproprié dit telle.

\- Ouais si je ne mettais pas trompée de porte.

\- Tu cherchais quoi exactement ? - Les toilettes, le trajet avec Marcus a été assez long.

\- Ah oui tu dois être Lexa sa nièce ?

\- C'est ça , donc les toilettes?

\- Elles se trouvent en bas,sinon chaque chambre est dotée de sa propre salle de bain,avec toilette.

\- Super dis je un peu sarcastiquement,bon je peux donc emprunter une des chambres?

\- Oui celle du fond se sera l'une de vos chambres.

A ce moment la seconde personne sortis alors de la chambre de la belle blonde habillé également et lui pas du tout gêné.

\- Salut,moi c'est Finn dit t-il en me tendant la main que je fixais,

\- Franchement tu crois vraiment que je vais te toucher la main dis je en soulevant l'un de mes sourcils.

\- Mouais bon bah moi j'y vais, à ce soir princesse dit t-il en l'embrassant.

\- A ce soir!

Ayant un peu ma claque de cet échange, je me dirigeais vers une des autres chambres. Une main m'agripais alors le bras,

\- Quoi encore dit assez pressée,

\- Heu je voulais te dire encore désolée pour ce que tu as vu dit telle toute rouge,

\- Quoi tu crois que je ne sais pas ce qu'est avoir des rapports?

\- Si mais tu n'étais pas censée... je la coupais,

\- Te voir bah la prochaine fois pense à fermer ta porte.

\- Ouais j'y penserais, au faite je suis Clarke me dit telle en me tendant la main,

\- Comme je l'ai dit à ton petit copain tu penses vraiment que je vais te serrer la main dis je en partant et la laissant seule, je pu cependant entendre sa phrase,

\- Ce n'est pas mon petit copain!

 **Alors ce chapitre enfin la rencontre même si ce n'était pas le bon moment. Dans ce chapitre Lexa parle moins de ses sentiments, elle est plus tendus par rapport avec sa rencontré avec Clarke et sa famille,mais la douleur est toujours là elle peut pas y faire abstraction.**

 **À très vite pour le prochain chapitre, dont au aura les sentiments de Lexa et Lincoln par rapport à leur rencontré avec les nouveaux membres de leur famille!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chatow : Ahah oui je voulais une rencontre qui sorte de l'ordinaire dont personne ne s'attendait je pense avoir réussit ! Merci pour ta review et la faute sur le « e » ! Pour ce qui est de Clarke et Lexa disons qu'au fil des chapitres leur relation va vraiment s'intensifier donnant des moments assez surprenant !**

 **Chapitre 5 : Acte III : La Défense**

 _ **Nous ne sommes que simple spectateur de notre réalité.**_

J'avais enfin soulagée ma vessie qui ne demandait qu'à exploser, je descendis alors sans volonté vers la famille de Marcus.

Arrivée en bas des marches je longeais le salon, entendant des voix de l'autre côté de la pièce, sûrement de la cuisine. Mes foulés se firent de plus en plus lourdes à l'entende des voix se faisant plus distinctes à mesure que j'approchais. J'arrivais alors dans la cuisine et les vis tous au comptoir en train de parler.

\- Ah enfin tu es là on attendait plus que toi, me dit Marcus.

\- Mmhh ouais j'étais aux toilettes.

\- Clarke nous as prévenus ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Bon maintenant si on s'installait dans le jardin pour déjeuner et je sais pas discuter afin de faire plus connaissance dit une femme qui je devinais devait être Abby. Elle avait les cheveux châtains, et je pouvais dire que mon oncle avait pas mal de goût, avant je lui aurait signalée et on se serait taquiné mais là le cœur n'y était pas.

\- Au faite je suis Abby, enchantés Lexa

\- Sans blague dis je dans ma barbe avant de lui serrer la main , je croisais alors le regard de Clarke comprenant qu'elle repensait au moment où j'avais refusée de lui serrer la main.

\- Vite j'ai faim!

\- Doucement Aden ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on reçoit

\- Oui, mais ça fait trop longtemps qu'on l'attend maman, dit Aden avant de se précipiter vers le jardin accompagner des autres,je suivis donc la petite foule. Cependant Abby se retournait un moment,

\- Désolée Aden est un garçon assez impatient et un peu hyperactif mais au fond c'est un amour tu verras tu t'y habituera me dit t-elle d'un grand sourire avant de se diriger à l'extérieur.

Nous étions donc tous à table, Lincoln s'échangeant des banalités avec toute la famille et moi ne regardant que mon assiette sans réellement manger, juste pour ne pas que quelqu'un ne m'adresse la parole. Mon répit ne fit cependant que de courte durée,

\- Alors Lexa disant nous plus sur toi, tu es en dernière année comme Clarke as tu envisagées l'université me demandait Abby.

\- Pas vraiment répondis je les yeux encore fixés dans mon assiette c'est fou comme je trouvais la nourriture dedans tellement intéressante. Je me disais que quand elle verrait que je n'avais pas spécialement envie de répondre cela lui suffirais pour changer d'interlocuteur mais non.

\- Tu sais cette année va passer vite ma chérie tu devrais y songer un petit peu me dis telle en me souriant chaleureusement, je ne retenais même pas le reste de sa phrase je m'étais arrêtée au mot chérie, ce même mot que ma mère ne faisait que prononcer pour me parler. Ce souvenir me réchauffait le cœur, mais me rendis également triste alors que j'avais laissée un instant ce chagrin.

\- Elle voulait être médecin !

\- On t'a rien demandé Lincoln répondis je furieuse.

\- Je voulais juste...

\- Tu voulais quoi?! Passer pour le frère à l'écoute qui c'est que sa sœur a toujours voulue être médecin et bah devine quoi j'ai un scoop pour toi ce n'est plus le cas, figure toi que j'ai compris que peu importe combien tu met toute ton énergie, ta détermination et même ton cœur tu ne peux sauver personne parce que la vie te rappelle certes tu sauves peut être cette personne à ce moment précis, mais que cela ne sert à rien qu'elle te la reprendra toujours, peu importe combien de fois tu la sauves, dis je en me levant.

\- Lexa dit Marcus meurtri par mes propos, je sentais tout ces regards sûr moi , le mien ne pouvait cesser de fixer Lincoln et j'apercevais sa détresse son regard était brisé comme le mien. Les larmes menaçant de couler, je comprenais qu'il se retenait depuis tout ce temps, cependant je ne pouvais rien faire il méritait cette peine. Il nous avait abandonné cette nuit, en étant pas là à ce moment précis de mon existence et de celle de nôtre famille.

\- Je suis médecin ma chérie et tu as raison on ne peut pas sauver tout le monde. La vie a une histoire pour chacun d'entre nous, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on ne peut pas sauver ces quelques vies qui sont entre nos mains me dit telle son regard amplis de compassion à mon encontre.

\- Ceux ne sont que des conneries à la fin Dieu ou je ne sais quoi n'a que faire de cela il nous prend ces personnes et c'est tout dis je en les regardant tous, Aden avait l'air de ne pas trop savoir ce qui se passait autour de lui il en avait de la chance d'avoir encore cette innocence. Clarke elle me regardait également avec ce regard triste que tout le monde arborait envers Lincoln et moi, mais bizarrement ce n'était pas de la pitié, mais de la compréhension, comme si elle savait ce que j'éprouvais du moins une partie de mon chagrin.

\- Puis je sortir de table dis je alors mon regard fixant le fond du jardin ayant assez de tout ces yeux fixés sur ma personne.

\- Oui dit Abby, Marcus étant toujours muet face à ma détresse, comme tu le sais déjà on dispose d'une chambre à l'étage pour l'un de vous et la seconde c'est le grenier qui a été rénové avant votre arrivé.

\- Très bien je prend le grenier, en effet plus j'étais seule mieux c'était au moins j'étais avec mes pensées personne ne viendrait me déranger ou autre.

\- Ok je t'accompagne dit Clarke avant que sa mère ne puisse parler,

\- Moi aussi dit Aden tout contant.

\- Très bien mais d'abord il faut décharger la voiture dit mon oncle.

\- Reste avec maman Marcus on va se débrouiller Lincoln tu nous donnes un coup de main, dit Clarke en esquissant un petit sourire réconfortant.

\- Ok

\- Alors Aden tu prends ce sac là c'est le moins lourd !

\- Mais Clarkie moi je suis costaud comme Lincoln pas vrai Lexa ?

Je regardais ses yeux brillants attendons que je confirme ses propos, je me disais que si ça avait été Costia je l'aurait complimentée j'étais prête à tout pour ma sœur, c'est donc naturellement que je lui dit qu'il était même plus costaud que Lincoln ce qui ne le fit qu'esquisser un large sourire rentrant avec deux sacs dans la maison ce qui me fit du bien, je souris.

\- Eh bien moi qui pensait que jamais plus tu ne sourirais, dit mon frère.

\- Laisse moi tranquille tu veux,

\- Bah voilà la nouvelle Lexa moi qui croyais qu'on venait de la perdre.

\- T'as un problème l'énervement revenant peu à peu.

\- Oui c'est toi et tes sautes d'humeur à répétition je commence à en avoir marre tu peux le comprendre dans ton cerveau c'est bon ?

\- Ne me cherche pas sérieusement tu pourrais le regretter !

\- Heu on devrait peut être rentrer les bagages à l'intérieur dit Clarke en se plaçant entre nous, mais on n'y prêtait guère attention.

\- Ah et tu comptes faire quoi me tuer Lexa.

Sans savoir ce qu'il m'arrivait je me précipitais sur mon frère et lui donnait une gifle monumentale, mes mains tremblaient, c'était la première fois que je réagissais aussi fort après les événements, d'abord lors du déjeuner où j'avais révélée quelques uns de mes sentiments et maintenant en frappant mon frère.

Il me regardait droit dans les yeux, sans sourciller Clarke ayant finis à mes côtés regardait avec stupéfaction cet échange se demandent sûrement comment on en était arrivés là heureusement qu'Aden était déjà à l'intérieur.

\- Tu crois être la seule à avoir le monopole de la tristesse, tu n'es pas toute seule à avoir mal Lex j'ai également perdu ma famille mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'insulte et me comporte de manière odieuse avec les personnes qui essaient de m'aider. Tu, non Nous sommes encore l'un pour l'autre enfin je le croyais me dit t-il les larmes coulants et prenant le reste des sacs avant de s'enfoncer dans la maison hors de mon champs de vision qui lui commençait à s'assombrir avec les larmes qui coulaient. Depuis cette nuit il ne m'avait plus appelé Lex et même si j'avais du mal à me l'avouer cela m'avait manquée. Clarke se mit alors devant moi et me prit la main.

\- Vient avec moi je dois te montrer quelque chose me dit telle, trop chamboulée par ma conversation avec mon frère je la laissais me diriger.

 **Alors ce chapitre, je suis vraiment inspirée par cette histoire du coup dès que je trouve le temps je le fait bien que je suis dans un cursus scolaire pas évident du tout ahah. Bon assez parlée de moi le prochain chapitre sera un POV entièrement Lincoln pour savoir réellement ce qu'il éprouve, car comme il l'a dit Lexa n'est pas la seule à souffrir. Après ce chapitre on sera où Clarke a emmenée Lexa des idées ?**


	7. Chapter6

**Chatow :** **Merci pour ta review et je suis vraiment contente que mon histoire te plaise. Oui le but était vraiment de montrer que Lincoln aussi souffres même s'il le cache il essaie d'être le frère compréhensif etc, au détriment de ses propres sentiments la plupart du temps. J'espère que le lieu que j'ai choisie va te surprendre ou du moins que tu n'y avais pas pensée !**

 **Bonsoir/bonjour à tous voici le nouveau chapitre plus centré sur Lincoln comme je l'avais dit, mais avec une petite fin Clexa bonne lecture à tous !**

 **Chapitre 6 : De l'autre côté du miroir**

 _ **Quand on est jumeau notre reflet est celui de l'autre même dans la plus profonde des douleurs qui pourtant voudrait que nos sentiments diffères l'un de l'autre.**_

 **POV Lincoln**

Je venais de mettre les derniers bagages à l'intérieur de la maison,mes mains serraient tellement les lanières des sacs dû à la colère bouillant en moi, que je ne remarquais même pas Marcus et Abby me fixant.

\- Heu dis je en lâchant les sacs et séchant énergiquement à l'aide mon bras les larmes que j'avais laissées couler,

\- Je montes les bagages dans quelle chambre?

\- Je vais vous montrer vos chambres à Lexa et toi me dit Marcus.

\- Je préférerais le faire séparément si tu veux bien.

\- Lincoln que s'est t-il passé mon grand me demandait mon oncle en me touchant le bras en signe de compassion.

\- Si tu veux bien je vais passer mon tour aujourd'hui pour les confidences.

\- Très bien montons mon grand!

J'arrivais dans la chambre avec Marcus ayant fait un signal de tête pour dire à Abby qu'il comptait malgré tout discuter en privé avec moi.

\- C'est une belle chambre non?

\- C'est plutôt jolie dis je sans grande émotion.

Lincoln écoute je sais pas ce qui s'est passé il y a quelque instant mais depuis trois mois tu as fait tellement d'efforts pour ne pas te renfermer sur toi pour extérioriser tes sentiments ne gâche pas tout ces efforts me dit t-il en me soulevant le menton ma tête fixant le sol de ma nouvelle chambre.Dès que je croissais son regard je ne pu retenir mes larmes,il me pris alors dans ses bras tout en m'écoutant malgré mes paroles envahit par les larmes.

\- Ça devient trop dur de faire semblant que tout va pour le mieux dis je en me posant sur le lit. Lexa qui a des mots de plus en plus difficiles, qui est si froide que des fois j'en viens à regretter le fait que je ne sois pas mort ce jour là au moins si je l'étais elle ne me détesterais pas autant.

\- Lexa ne te déteste pas et je t'interdis de parler comme cela, tu es vivant c'est ce qui compte et tu dois t'accrocher !

\- Mais si j'avais été présent les choses auraient été différentes...répondis je complètement brisé.

\- Lincoln si ça devait arriver peut importe tes actes la conclusion aurait été la même, pour Lexa cela lui permet en quelque sorte d'échapper à la réalité, il lui faut un coupable car elle ne peut se résoudre à accepter tout simplement le fait qu'elle est triste et que toi aussi tu ressens la même peine et donc qu'elle n'est pas seule dans son chagrin une fois qu'elle l'aura compris tout ira mieux.

\- Tu sais à chaque fois que je me dis, quand moi il y a cette part, ce je ne sais quoi pouvant me donner l'envie d'être heureux, je me sens coupable de sourire, de rire ou de tout simplement d'être encore vivant alors que les êtres que j'aime le plus au monde ne sont plus présent pour rire avec moi ou me sourire. Est ce que je devrais avoir honte de vouloir ressentir le bonheur à nouveau un jour dis je hésitant.

\- Nan mon grand, après avoir traversé ces épreuves qui nous on mis plus bas que terre, qui nous on fait croire que jamais plus on sera heureux ,c'est notre capacité à rebondir à être tout simplement bien dans notre vie qui forge notre personne. Chaque jour dit toi que c'est pour ton père, ta mère et Costia , Lexa que tu continues à vivre,et avant tout pour toi!

\- J'espère juste qu'un jour cette culpabilité partira.

\- À toi d'y remédier

\- Pourtant j'ai l'impression que toi tu veux que je sois tout le temps fort et que Lexa veut que je le sois car je n'étais pas là et du coup je n'ai pas le droit d'être malheureux je n'ai pas à avoir ce luxe qui doit lui être réservé, comme justement elle, elle était là pour les aider. Je m'efforce d'être cette personne que tout le monde veut que je sois et je ne peux pas être triste ou craquer.

\- Tu viens de perdre ta sœur et tes parents c'est normal que tu ne sois pas tout le temps fort.

\- Alors pourquoi j'ai ce sentiment que c'est ce que vous attendez de moi !

\- Linc je n'attend pas de toi que tu sois tout le temps fort ce que je veux c'est que tu ailles mieux que tu sois fière de l'homme que tu es et que tu t'apprêtes à devenir et ça ne sera le cas que si tu redeviens heureux à nouveau. Vie en fonction de ce que toi tu veux et non des expectations des autres je veux que tu sois toi et non pas que tu joues un rôle si tu as envie de pleurer fait le, si tu as envie de rigoler fait le, même si tu veux courir en boxer dans la rue fait le tant que cela te fait du bien ce qui me fît esquisser un sourire.

\- Je veux juste que tu ne sentes plus coupable de vouloir avancer et donc de reprendre ta vie là où tu l'as laissée il y a trois mois !

\- Merci oncle Marcus vraiment d'être là de ne pas nous avoir laissés tomber, à ce moment Abby vînt nous trouver,

\- Heu je pensais allez faire des courses vous m'accompagnez ?

\- Bien sûr, mais je vais d'abord montrer sa chambre à Lexa.

\- Nan mon cœur Clarke m'a envoyée un message Lexa et elle sont partis marcher un peu.

\- Très bien Lincoln tu viens avec nous?

\- Avec plaisir.

\- Ta chambre te plaît au faite me dit Abby,

\- Oui merci beaucoup,

\- C'est normal mon chéri tu es de ma famille ses mots me réchauffèrent le cœur mon oncle était vraiment tombée sur une femme bien. Elle nous acceptez sous son toit alors que nous étions de vrais épaves, j'en était vraiment reconnaissant et j'avais vraiment envie que tout aille mieux et je comptais bien faire en sorte que ma sœur aille aussi mieux, sinon être encore présent aujourd'hui n'aurait servis à rien, je devais bien cela en la mémoire Costia et mes parents !

 **POV Lexa**

\- J'étais tellement dans un état d'absence total que ce fût qu'après que Clarke me lâche la main que je remarquais où on était.

\- Heu...pourquoi m'as tu amenés ici dis je perplexe et angoissée.

\- Je veux te présenter quelqu'un dit telle un peu anxieuse.

\- Je ne peux pas ça me rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs Clarke.

\- Écoute pendant un moment moi aussi j'ai ressentis cette peine insupportable qui n'a fait que grandir jusqu'au jours où j'ai compris que j'avais cette chance d'être en vie et que petit à petit malgré la peine la meilleure manière de rendre hommage à ceux qui nous on quittés et de se souvenirs que des bons moments et non ceux qui nous on arrachés à eux.

\- Je sais juste que cette peine et présente et ne partira pas comme cela.

\- Je ne te demande pas d'être heureuse d'un coup à nouveau, mais de faire en sorte que chaque jour la peine diminue ou guide moins tes actions et paroles, mais pour cela tu dois me faire confiance me dit telle en me tendant à nouveau sa main.

\- Heu dis je en regardant la main qu'elle me tendait.

\- Ah non je t'ai tenue la main tout du long et tu n'as rien dis donc arrête avec ça ma main est propre.

\- Non dis je rigolant un peu malgré mon état, j'allais juste te dire que je n'étais pas certaine de réussir à aller mieux même si t'avoir vu en train d'avoir des relations sexuels avec ton copain n'est pas le meilleur moyen pour une première rencontre.

\- Premièrement ce n'est pas mon copain, deuxièmement j'espère que tu effaceras ce souvenir de ta mémoire et troisièmement j'espère que tu y arriveras Lexa vraiment, personne ne mérite d'avoir autant mal dit telle de manière chaleureuse. Je retournais toutes les raisons que j'avais de ne pas là suivre dans cet endroit, essayant de trouver une excuse mais quand elle me tendit la main rien ne comptait plus que de savoir que je ne serais pas seule.

\- Alors tu viens ?

Je voulais aller mieux,mais en avançant à mon rythme et je savais que je n'étais pas capable d'être heureuse pour le moment avec tout les sentiments étant en moi, mais je pris la main de Clarke et la suivis dans le cimetière.

 _ **Alors ce chapitre les sentiments de Lincoln enfin révélés ? On aura dans le prochain chapitre un moment Clexa et Lincoln et Lexa , et le chapitre après celui là sera la rencontre des autres protagonistes de la série et des grands parents qui s'annonce explosive! Après ces chapitres seront un peu moins triste pendant un moment où Lexa et Lincoln vont vraiment essayer d'être à nouveau heureux, même si certaines fois ils seront à nouveau rongés par la culpabilité, les deux vont vraiment à avoir à gérer les mêmes sentiments mais vont le faire à leur manière ! De plus ils se sentiront coupables à plusieurs reprises d'être tout simplement heureux ce qui va compliquer leur rapport avec les autres notamment Clarke et Octavia.**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chatow : Merci encore une fois pour ta review, oui j'ai eu cette idée parce que c'est quelque chose que j'ai eu à vivre il y quelque temps donc voilà. J'espère que la suite va te plaire, bises !**

 **Xuaski : Merci pour ta review, contente que l'histoire te plaise toujours bises !**

 **Bonjour à tous j'espère que ce chapitre vous plairas j'essaie de poster le prochain également cette semaine ! Bonne lecture à tous !**

 **Chapitre 7 : Le passé de côté**

 _ **Il est plus facile d'en vouloir aux vivants qu'à ceux qui ne sont plus là.**_

 _ **POV Clarke**_

J'entrais avec Lexa dans le cimetière tout en appréhendant qu'à tout moment elle ne me lâche la main et se mette à courir pour en sortir, ma prise se fit donc plus insistante. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris je la connaissais à peine et notre première rencontre avait été assez gênante. Pourtant quand je l'avais vu si mal, si brisée après que Lincoln nous ais laissés je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme cela et je l'avais emmener dans le seul lieu qui savait me faire aller mieux quand j'étais au plus mal. D'habitude j'y allée seule, mais cette fois je m'étais reconnue dans Lexa et je voulais lui faire rencontrer la personne qui avait toujours su me faire aller mieux, sécher mes larmes. Je m'arrêtais alors devant sa tombe et me mise à genoux.

\- Clarke, heu c'est ton...

\- C'est mon père dis je en regardant la pierre à sa mémoire que Lexa lu à voix haute.

\- Jake Griffin un père et mari bon et aimant partie trop tôt tu vas nous manquer. Il est mort il y a deux ans c'est ça me dit Lexa derrière mon dos.

\- Oui... dis je dans mes pensées.

\- Clarke je compatis à ta douleur, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'as amenée dit t-elle de manière hésitante.

Je me levais alors et me mis face à elle qui regardait ses pieds, je relevais alors son menton,

\- Lexa je t'ai amenée parce que je comprend ta peine, je l'ai vécue et je le fait encore mais tu dois être honnête avec tes sentiments et ne pas en vouloir aux personnes qui essaient de t'aider.

\- Justement je ne veux pas qu'on m'aide tu ne comprends pas du moins pas maintenant.

\- C'est toi qui ne comprends pas les gens t'aident parce qu'ils tiennent à toi, mais un jour ils se détacheront de toi si tu ne fais que les repousser sans cesse.

\- Eh bien tant pis répondis Lexa agacée.

\- C'est facile de dire cela, mais crois moi être seule ce n'est pas ce qui te fera être mieux au contraire plus tu t'éloigneras des gens plus tu souffriras, c'est dingue d'être aussi butée!

\- Tu ne sais pas ce par quoi je suis passée ces derniers temps ce que j'ai vécue toi ton père est mort d'un cancer, moi mes parents sont morts à cause d'un incendie j'avais pu sauver Costia pourtant elle m'a quand même quittée donc ça n'a rien avoir, alors ne joue pas les filles qui comprennent n'essaie pas d'être mon amie, ou je ne sais quoi, la preuve ça fait deux ans que ton père et mort tu as retrouvée ta petite vie et je suis certaine qu'il aurait été si fière de sa petite fille s'il savait qu'elle couchait avec le premier mec venu!

Comme il y a quelques minutes maintenant, je prie la place de Lexa et elle celle de Lincoln en effet je la giflais, elle se tétanisa alors.

\- Tu crois tout savoir, tu penses que ta douleur t'autorise à être méchante avec les gens et bah laisse moi te donner un scoop non tu n'en as pas le droit surtout avec ceux qui t'apportent leur aide. Tu te prends pour qui, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir perdus tes parents et ta soeur Lincoln, Marcus, les ont aussi perdus tu crois que parce que tu étais présente ce soir là cela t'autorise à être la seule qui soit malheureuse. Si je t'ai amenée ici c'est par ce que je voulais que tu me fasses confiance, j'ai été assez bête pour croire que peut être tu verrais que la douleur ne sera pas toujours là, que tu pourras à nouveau être heureuse. Eh bien tu sais quoi même si tu n'y croit pas je vais être là avec toi à chaques pensées mauvaises que tu auras, chaque envie de tout casser je serais là pour te dire quand tu vas trop loin, pour être là pour toi quand tu sens que tu vas craquer !

\- Pourquoi Clarke, pourquoi est ce que tu veux m'aider on se connaît à peine dit t-elle en hurlant.

\- J'en sais rien Lexa, que veux tu que je te dise que j'ai l'impression après quelques heures de me reconnaître en toi et bah oui. Je sais pas j'ai perdu mon père d'un cancer Lexa je pensais que ça serait le moment le plus difficile de ma vie mais j'avais tord, le moment le plus difficile a été de vivre sans mon père alors que je lui en voulais.

\- Qu'as tu fais alors me dit t-elle ayant retrouvée son calme et me regardant droit dans les yeux les larmes encore prêtent à tomber.

Je pris alors ses mains dans les miennes et lui dit,

\- J'ai avouée à mon père ce qui me rongeais ,

\- Tu veux dire à sa tombe ?

\- Oui, enfin j'aime à croire qu'il m'entend quand je viens lui parler.

\- Et tu lui dit quoi ?

\- Maintenant je lui parles de tout, mais c'est vrai qu'au début je lui en voulais beaucoup d'être partie et j'ai finis par me dire que si je voulais aller mieux si je le voulais vraiment je devais lui dire la vérité tout simplement.

\- Tu penses que c'est ce que je dois faire ?

\- Je penses que si tu veux aller mieux il faut leur dire ce que tu leur reproche réellement au lieu dans faire baver es autres Lexa !

\- Mais comment on est pas à Polis...

\- C'est vrai mais peut être que mon père pourrait leur faire passer le message tu ne crois pas ?

\- Je sas pas Clarke je me sens tellement pas prête jusque là c'est plus facile d'en vouloir aux autres qu'à eux.

\- Oui, mais pour combien de temps...

\- J'en sais rien..

\- Je ne t'oblige pas Lexa je veux juste t'aider.

\- Croit moi aujourd'hui j'ai beaucoup réfléchie, j'ai été trop loin je pense, mais être en colère c'est plus facile pour moi.

\- Je comprends mais promets moi que tu feras tout pour aller mieux.

\- Promettre je ne peux pas te le confirmer, mais je peux essayer.

\- Ok, ça me va ahah !

Nous sortîmes alors du cimetière et sûr le chemin du retour Lexa s'arrêtait,

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure et ce que j'ai dit sûr ton père et Finn.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas Lexa.

\- Certaine ?!

\- Oui tu n'étais pas bien tu as voulue me blesser c'est tout mais je sais que ce n'est pas la vraie Lexa que j'avais devant moi enfin j'aime le croire.

\- Oui je suis désolée.

\- Ne t'inquiète plus on en parle plus et je suis contente que tu te sois rappelée que Finn n'était pas mon copain.

\- Ouais d'ailleurs faudrait que tu m'expliques.

\- Un jour peut être ahah dit je en continuant d'avancer,

\- Au faite dit telle au loin tu ne t'ai pas excusée pour la gifle.

\- Eh je n'y compte pas.

Arrivez à la maison nous remarquâmes qu'il n'y avait personne et je vis un message sur le frigo me disant qu'ils étaient partis faire les courses.

\- Bon on est toutes seules apparemment si je te montrais ta chambre.

\- Ok pas de soucis.

Nous montâmes alors les affaires de Lexa dans la chambre enfin l'ancien grenier aménagé et je pu constater que cette pièce lui plaisait rien.

\- Alors ton avis?

\- C'est 'est vraiment beau, merci.

\- On allait pas te faire dormir n'importe où c'était mon ancien atelier de peinture.

\- C'est toi l'artiste des tableaux en bas dit t-elle intriguée.

\- Oui.

\- Tu as vraiment un bon coup de pinceau.

\- Merci le dessin est vraiment une passion.

\- On le ressent à travers tes oeuvres !

\- Waouh est ce que tu aurais décidée d'être gentille avec moi ?

\- Je t'ai dit que j'essaierais d'aller mieux, mais si ça te gêne dis telle en me taquinant.

\- Nan, dis je en lui prenant la main .

\- Alors pourquoi rougis tu ?

C'est vrai ça pourquoi je rougis, arrête de rougir Clarke, mon regard toujours ancré dans ses yeux, elle me troublait et j'avais l'impression qu'elle flirtait légèrement avec moi, mais bon je me faisais sûrement des idées, même si elle était belle nan mais Clarke tu délires là c'est limite ta soeur . Ta soeur qui t'a vue toute nue mon dieu.

Mes pensées furent troublées par une voix à l'entrée de la chambre,

\- Abby et Marcus nous attendes en bas pour aller chez nos grands parents, dit Lincoln.

\- Ok on arrive.

\- Si tu veux bien Clarke j'aimerais parler quelques minutes avec Lexa.

\- Oui pas de soucis.

\- Je les laissais donc dans la chambre et jetais un dernier coup d'oeil à Lexa qui m'indiquait de ne pas me faire de soucis.

POV Lexa

\- Écoute Lexa je suis désolé de m'être emballé tout à l'heure je ne voulais pas que ça se finisse comme cela dit t-il en se passant la main sûr la nuque. J'essaie juste de recréer ce lien qu'on avait, mais j'ai l'impression d'être tout le temps face à un mur et que de jour en jour tu me haïs encore plus fort.

Je cherchais mes mots dans ma tête j'avais envie de passer au delà de cette rancune que j'avais à son encontre car tout n'était pas de sa faute, les mots de Clarke me revînt après tout lui aussi pouvait être malheureux et pourtant il continuait de venir vers moi.

\- Je ne te hais pas t'en vouloir oui et il me faudrait du temps pour ne plus le faire mais tu es mon frère et en plus jumeau jamais je ne pourrais te détester et te haïr. Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste Linc dis je le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Lex je...

\- Non laisse moi finir sinon je n'aurais pas la force de te le dire , je suis désolée d'avoir négligée tes sentiments ils sont tout aussi important que les miens, j'ai juste été égoïste, mais je veux essayer de faire ds efforts pour ne plus être mal. Cependant je ne pourrais pas redevenir la Lexa d'avant d'un coup il me faut du temps, mais je veux essayer d'être à nouveau heureuse et qu'on récrés nôtre lien parce que après tout tu es vraiment tout ce qu'il me reste de notre famille !

\- Je ne demande que ça Lex !

Il faudrait qu'on arrête de verser des larmes ahah !

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi !

\- Lexaaaa et Lincolnnnn on y va s'ils vous plais !

\- On arrive oncle Marcus dis je !

Nous, nous dirigeâmes alors en bas et je pensais au fait qu'en un jour depuis que j'avais rencontrée la famille Griffin j'avais fait un pas en avant vers mon frère et je voulais être moins malheureuse qui l'aurais pensée? Je reconnaissais également, que les personnes auxquelles j'en voulais le plus étaient mes parents pour ne pas avoir réussis à échapper aux flammes de nous avoir laissés Linc et moi face à ce monde sans eux. J'en voulais également à Costia de ne pas s'être battue jusqu'au bout de nous avoir également abandonnée , oui je leur en voulais à tout les trois mon frère et toutes les personnes qui croissaient mon chemin étaient les victimes de cette profonde rancune que j'avais à l'égard de ma soeur et mes parents,je pouvais enfin me l'avouer grâce à Clarke.

 **Alors ce chapitre j'ai mis du temps à le publier désolée j'avais pas mal de boulot. J'espère qu'il vous as plu, j'attends vos réactions. Prochain Chapitre visite chez les grands parents, chapitre d'après sortie avec les amis de Clarke une sorte d'événement avant la reprise des cours, oui parce que la rentrée va bientôt être d'actualité!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Coucou à tous désolée pour le temps d'attente, mais en plus des cours avec les examens blancs car oui je n'ai pas eu de vacances ahah j'ai eu pas mal d'activités me prenant beaucoup de mon temps. Il s'agit d'un petit chapitre qui va servir à amener le suivant qui lui sera très long en effet moment Lexa et Lincoln avec leurs grand parents des vérités vont être dites ! Également aussi la fameuse rencontre des deux avec le groupe d'amis de Clarke dont Octavia et un moment Finn et Lexa assez intense manière d'introduire le Lexa doucement, car oui elles ne vont pas se sauter dans les bras aussi vite !**

 **Je vous laisses donc apprécier ce chapitre bisous et j'essaie de finir d'écrire le suivant aujourd'hui donc il sera posté dans la journée, soit demain !**

 **Chapitre 8 : Le masque de l'indifférence**

 _ **Certaines fois la meilleure manière de répondre est le sourire.**_

POV Lexa

Après une quinzaine de minutes nous arrivâmes devant une grande bâtisse s'étendant de tout son long. Au milieu de l'allée était placé une fontaine avec une statue de danseuse en pierre, on pouvait apercevoir également une plus petite maison sur le cotée. L'entrée était assez large on pouvait placer au moins dix voitures et je n'exagérais pas . J'avais déjà vu de grandes construction à Polis ou lors de vacances familiales, mais c'est vrai que cette maison n'avait rien à envier à ces dernières.

Oui tes grands parents dispose de la plus belle maison de la ville, me glissa à l'oreille Clarke ce qui me provoqua un léger frissonnement.

\- Mouais je la trouve pas si belle que ça dis je avec mauvaise fois en lui souriant.

\- J'aime quand tu souris me dit telle me surprenant.

\- Eh bah apprête toi à ne plus me voir sourire tant que nous serons chez eux.

Sûr ces paroles nous suivîmes Abby et Marcus nous montrant le chemin avec Aden. Je vis alors Lincoln qui marchait à côté de moi assez anxieux au moment où nous arrivâmes à la porte.

\- Respire Linc dis je agacée que cela puisse l'affecter de la sorte.

\- S'il te plaît Lex pas de scandale me dit t-il me regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Ok dis je en soufflant.

\- Merci, répondit t-il dans un murmure alors que la porte s'ouvrait.

Une dame vînt nous ouvrir la porte elle portait une robe me signalant qu'elle devait sûrement être une employée.

\- Bonjour Marcus, Abby les enfants.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Dorotha mes parents sont t-ils là ?

\- Oui ils vous attendent dans le jardin ils sont impatients !

\- Merci, elle les laissa alors passer et nous regardâmes Lincoln et moi avant d'ajouter,

\- Ils sont si content de vous revoir après les récents événements s'ils vous plaît soyez compréhensifs dit telle avant de nous lasser passer.

Je pouvais enfin comprendre dans la posture de Lincoln que depuis tout à l'heure si ça l'affectait ce n'était pas qu'il était impatient de les voir, mais plutôt le contraire. Je pouvais déceler les émotions de mon frère ce que j'avais ces derniers mois évités, mais je ne voulais plus le faire totalement du moins. Il était aussi énervé que moi de les rencontrer à nouveau et il m'avait demander de ne pas faire de scandale car il fleurtait également sur la ligne.

\- Maman, papa dit mon oncle en les prenant dans leurs bras.

\- On vous attendez depuis au moins trente minutes déjà dit ma grand mère.

\- Oui, mais entre le voyage, l'installation et les courses que nous sommes partie faire on en a un peu perdu la notion du temps répondis Abby.

\- Au moins l'importance c'est que vous soyez là dit mon grand père en axant son regard droit dans le mien.

Ils embrassèrent tout le monde, puis vînt notre tour ne sachant comment réagir quand mon grand père me sera dans une étreinte je ne bougeais pas j'étais figée, même lors de l'enterrement Lincoln et moi étions restés en retrait pour ne pas avoir à échanger avec eux. Ma grand mère remarqua ma gêne et celle de mon frère après la démonstration d'affection de mon grand père, comme comprenant notre réticence elle nous donna juste un simple sourire chaleureux pleins de tristesse.

\- Dorotha pourrez tu nous apporter des verres,ainsi que des bières et de la citronnade pour les enfants.

Je vis Clarke lever les yeux en l'air c'était un mouvement rapide mais je le perçue et je ne pu retenir une esquisse de sourire sur mon visage qu'elle remarqua.

\- Je croyais que tu ne devais plus sourire me dit telle alors que les adultes avaient entamés une conversation.

\- Que veux tu quand je vois ton regard du au fait que tu ne puisses pas boire une bière je suis obligée.

\- Disons juste que tes grands parents peuvent être si conservateurs que parfois je trouve cela assez agaçant.

\- Donc tu es plutôt du genre alcoolique si je comprends bien dis-je en soulevant un de mes sourcils.

\- Ahahah dit telle ironiquement, disons que j'aime faire la fête.

\- Tu veux un secret moi aussi !

\- Cela tombe bien puisque demain c'est prévu toi,Lincoln et mes amis allons à la fête du feu de camps c'est une tradition ici le dernier samedi avant la reprise des cours.

\- Ah Clarky je vois que tu informes Lexa des traditions à Arkadia.

\- Oui répondis Clarke gênée alors que je rigolais au surnom que lui avait donnée ma grand mère.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques heures que nous étions tous ensemble et bizarrement l'atmosphère n'était pas tendue Lincoln allait mieux, pour ma part j'avais surtout passée mon temps à parler à Clarke et joué avec Aden tout comme Lincoln. Bien sur les échanges avec mes grands parents se justifié que par oui ou non pas de questions personnelles sur nous, je pense qu'ils voulaient pour cette deuxième rencontre ne pas nous pousser et je leur en été reconnaissante.

\- Bien ce fût une longue journée je pense qu'il est temps qu'on rentre afin d'être en forme demain.

\- Très bien mon amour, papa maman nous allons y aller.

\- Déjà vous ne voulez pas rester encore un peu !

\- Maman ce fût parfait mais je pense que Lexa et Lincoln doivent se reposer !

\- Oui je comprend dit telle en relevant son menton pour signaler qu'elle était d'accord.

Ils nous accompagnèrent devant la voiture, mais juste avant mon grand père nous retînt Linc et moi,

\- Est ce que vous pourriez venir demain au Grounders c'est le bar/resto que nous tenons j'aimerais discuter plus amplement avec vous dit t-il la voix tremblante montrant son anxiété.

Linc et moi nous regardâmes à tour de tour ne sachant quoi répondre,

\- Je ne veux pas vous forcer prenez le temps qu'il vous faudra je souhaite juste que vous sachiez qu'avec votre grand mère nous sommes là et qu'on veut vous connaître. Son regard était si honnête que les mots sortirent de ma bouche sans que je ne puisse les retenir,

\- Nous viendrons, il parut étonné mon frère aussi.

\- Merci !

Le retour se fît dans un silence paisible on avait tous passé une belle fin de soirée. En un jour j'étais passée par des émotions tellement différentes que cela me laissait perplexe, mais également heureuse dans cette partie de mon cœur qui le pouvait encore et tout en regardant le paysage je me dis que j'allais laisser sortir cette partie de moi qui était heureuse plus souvent. Malgré la courte durée du chemin je réussie à m'endormir en esquissant un sourire de bien être !

 **Alors vos avis ? Oui pas de dispute dans ce chapitre je le voulais moins fort, intense bien sûr le prochain lui sera plus long et plus intense promis bisous !**


	10. Chapter 9

**Coucou à tous vraiment, vraiment désolée mais j'ai pas mal de travail et la semaine prochaine j'ai mes partiels donc c'est assez compliqué d'écrire.**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre Linc et Lex avec leur grands parents finalement la rencontre avec les autres jeunes se fera dans le suivant car il sera moins triste, vraiment bonne ambiance ahah donc je me suis dit que je devais le séparer de celui là.**

 **cancel julie: Merci pour ton commentaire j'espère que la suite va te plaire ahah bises!**

 **Chatow: Voici enfin le chapitre j'espère qu'il va te plaire et le suivant aussi bises!**

 **Chapitre 9 : Vérités et Préjugés**

 _ **L'amertume ne doit en aucun cas guider nos choix, cependant le désespoir le peu.**_

POV Externe

Une jeune fille assise dans le salon son pied tapant frénétiquement le sol signe de son anxiété et de sa peur. Elle attendait que son frère descende, afin qu'ils aillent rencontrer deux personnes qui étaient censées leur être chère, mais qui aux termes de disputes incessantes n'avaient pu les voir grandir et créer ces fameux liens que l'on nomme familiaux.

Pourtant aujourd'hui, après avoir perdu trois personnes de cette famille ils étaient prêt à la recréer, laisser en partie toutes les amertumes,les tensions , la douleur qui avait pu être pour créer ce tissu familiale pour ne plus souffrir à deux de leur côté mais à plusieurs que cette peine soit partagée!

Les deux plus jeunes montèrent alors dans la voiture de leur oncle afin d'aller à la rencontre de ces deux autres personnes. Ils descendirent du véhicule leur oncle leur signalant qu'ils devraient marcher au retour ayant des courses à faire et que le soir ils ne devaient pas oublier qu'avec Clarke ils iraient à cette fameuse soirée de prés rentrée.

Ils ouvrirent la porte de ce resto/bar avec appréhension allant à la rencontre de leur grand grand parents. Tout les quatre s'assirent à table l'un en face de l'autre.

Pendant un moment , après qu'on leur serve un verre de citronnade, il y eu ce moment de flottement, chacun guettant la réaction de l'autre ayant peur de ce qui pourrait en découler si l'un avait le malheur de respirer trop fort ou de parler.

Un silence gênant s'installant petit à petit, Lexa faisant des petits cercles dans son verre avec sa paille, quand elle en eu assez et pris enfin la parole.

POV Lexa

\- Bon je pense que l'on ne peut pas faire plus gênant vous vouliez nous voir on est devant vous, on vous écoutes maintenant dit je en fixant mes grands parents dans les yeux.

\- Je ne sais même pas par où commencer dit mon grand père la voix cassée de tristesse.

\- Par le début je suis Lexa et voici Lincoln dis je en le pointant du doigt lui qui n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête de son verre, nous sommes vos petits enfants que vous avez vu une seule fois à l'enterrement de votre fils et du reste de notre famille !

Je sais pas pourquoi j'avais sortie cela, j'étais pourtant venue dans une optique de faire un pas en avant, mais ce matin en me levant j'avais repensée à la situation, la manière dont ils avaient traités notre famille toutes ces années et je n'arrivais pas à passer outre !

\- Lexa dit ma grand mère je suis tellement désolée si tu savais jamais je n'aurais pensée que...

\- Que quoi répondit Linc en la coupant, qu'on se reverrait dans ces circonstances ou que l'on se verrait un jour! Vous avez passez tant de temps à essayer de ne pas nous croiser, aujourd'hui ce n'est plus possible et vous essayés de recréer un semblant de famille alors que vous n'avez jamais fait partie de notre famille du moins celle de notre père il y a longtemps peut être, mais celle de Lexa et moi jamais !

Ils les fixaient maintenant d'un regard plein de colère, à cet instant je me disais que l'on était pas jumeau pour rien à cet instant précis Linc avait dit ce que ma bouche avait été prête à leur dire, il ressentait la même chose que moi, une esquisse de sourire ce fit sur mes lèvres.

\- Mon grand..

\- Non avec tout le respect que je vous dois je ne vous autorises pas à m'appeler mon grand ou autre surnom se sera Lincoln nous ne sommes pas proches pour que vous puissiez prendre autant de liberté avec moi, hier j'ai pris sur moi car on était tous ensemble, aujourd'hui j'en ai marre de faire semblant que je ne vous en veux pas.

\- Lincoln repris mon grand père, je sais que la première fois que l'on s'est vu les circonstances n'étaient pas dit t-il s'arrêtant cherchant ses mots, ce que je veux dire c'est que même avant je regrettais mes choix, j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreur et malheureusement je vais devoir vivre avec le peu de jour qu'il me reste encore, mais je veux au moins me rattraper avec vous deux son regard remplis de larmes passant de Linc à moi.

\- Vous attendez que l'on oublie tout dis je étonnée! Que vous n'étiez pas là à notre naissance, jamais vous n'avez pris votre téléphone pour ne serais ce souhaiter à votre ufils un joyeux anniversaire ,pour lui dire que vous étiez heureux d'être enfin grands parents. Vous l'avez privé de votre amour juste parce qu'eil avait eu la chance d'épouser une roturière ne correspondant pas à vos chères critères.

\- Le fond du problème ce n'était pas cela nous avions juste peur qu'il finisse par nous quitter.

\- Pourtant c'est votre faute chère grand mère si il a quitté la ville pour partir loin de vous, c'est vous qui l'y avez poussée.

\- Lexa ce n'est pas ce que nous voulions on s'y est mal pris à l'époque les choses étaient différentes et quand on s'est rendus compte de nos erreurs il était trop tard ton père ne voulait plus nous parler.

\- Alors comment pouvez vous penser que nous enfants roturiers, non dignes de vous puissions vouloir faire partie de votre famille après tout ce qu'il s'est passé dis- je les regardant de mes yeux verts perçant et me levant prête à partir avec mon frère. Notre grand père se mit devant nous, bloquant notre avancée.

\- Parce que c'est un père et une mère meurtris qui jamais plus ne reposeront les yeux sur leur enfant qui vous le demandes, quand je te vois Lincoln avec ce côté si doux et réservé, qui n'a pas un mot plus haut que l'autre mais qui ayant assez encaissé finit par dire ce qu'il ressent au fond de lui , je pense à ton père et je m'en veux, d'avoir jugé ta mère juste parce que je savais que mon fils serait fou amoureux de lui et que j'avais peur de passer en seconde place dans son cœur, j'ai été trop bête de croire que son cœur ne pouvez pas nous aimer tout les deux, j'ai cru qu'elle allait nous enlever notre fils au lieu de les laisser vivre leur vie et de me rende compte que notre petite garçon nous aimais et que ce qu'il voulait le plus au monde pour être totalement heureux c'était juste qu'on accepte la femme qu'il avait choisi. Les larmes se faisaient de par et d'autres de son visage, il me prit la main et continua,

\- Lexa avec tes yeux verts qui brillent de colère faisant passer toutes tes émotions je pense à mon garçon, il disait toujours ce qu'il pense, tu es sans filtre comme taon père. Tu lui ressembles tellement et te voir me fait si mal parce que si on avait été là on aurait eu la chance de te voir avec lui et comment vous étiez similaires.

Mes larmes coulaient sans que je n'y puisse faire quelque chose, Lincoln pleurait aussi,

\- Je suis tellement désolé que l'on est raté les naissances, les goûters d'anniversaires, les différentes rentrées, les rires, les voyages en famille. Désolé de ne pas avoir vu Costia, pardonnez nous s'il vous plaît pardonnez nous, dit t-il en ne tenant plus sur ses jambes et tombant au sol en pleurant.

Ma grand mère essayait de le relever tout en pleurant mais en vînt, je vis alors Linc qui me fit signe que l'on devait essayer de passer au delà de cette amertume pour nos parents, pour maman. Nous, nous abaissâmes alors au sol et aidâmes notre grand père à se relever.

Les deux n'osaient pas nous regarder c'est alors s'en que je sache ce que je faisais, mais ce tableau devant moi étant trop difficile à porter, car oui ne pas voir nos grands parents de toutes notre précédente vie a été dur de voir maman pleurer car ils lui manquaient que je me dis que pour eux aussi ça avait du être dur et qu'aujourd'hui plus qu'avant car c'était leur fille qui était morte et que perdre un enfant devait être une peine si immense surtout quand cela fait plus de dix huit ans que l'on ne lui avait pas parler. Lincoln et moi avions eu cette chance d'avoir vécue avec eux jusqu'au derniers jours alors que eux n'avaient pas eu cette chance.

\- Je sais pas si un jour on pourra vous pardonnez mais on peut essayer de créer quelque chose qui n'existait pas un lien.

\- C'est tout ce que nous désirons.

POV Externe

Après les vérités, nos quatre protagonistes passèrent le reste de la journée à apprendre à se connaître à discutez, jouer à des jeux, ils voulaient être heureux ensemble. Ils savaient tous que pour être une vrai famille il ne suffisait pas juste d'être rattaché par le sang, mais que ce qui différenciais une famille d'une vrai famille c'était les liens entre ses membres. Chacun se fît cette promesse de tendre vers cet idéal ou la rancune, la tristesse ne pouvait pas être oubliée, mais mise de côté pour avancer tous ensemble.

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plus le suivant arrive également ce soir pour me faire pardonner de ce retard bisous à tous!**


	11. Chapter 11

**J 'ai décidée de découper le chapitre de la fête en trois partie de manière à bien traiter ce moment de l'histoire qui va être très important étant la rencontre avec le groupe et les premiers rapprochements , qui se feront petits à petits car quand ça va trop vite je pense que l'histoire perd de son charme, voilà en espérant que vous aimez.**

 **Chapitre 10 : Fêtes et décadences : PARTIE 1**

 _ **La préparation est primordial avant chaque passage à l' acte.**_

POV Clarke

Cela faisait environ une bonne heure que Lexa et Lincoln était rentrée je leur avait demandée de se préparer qu'on allait pas tarder à partir. Je finissais de me préparer j'avais mis un petit leggins noir montrant bien mes courbes avec un haut rouge dos nu et des talons aiguilles pas trop grands J'avais également relâchée mes cheveux cet été je les avaient coupée un petit peu et j'adorais. Mon maquillage était juste ce qu'il faut un une teinte de rose pour accentuer mon tînt, j'hésitais de prendre une petite veste, il faisait plutôt chaud le soir je décidais donc de pas en prendre.

POV Lincoln

Bon j'avais finis de me préparer je rajoutais une dose de parfum et me regardais dans le miroir. C'est dingue on m'avait dit que j'irai faire la fête après tout ce qui est arrivé dans nos vies récemment. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'on était là et je me sentais mieux enfin à part au début de notre rencontre avec nos grands parents ce matin, mais ça allait mieux et j'étais content. Je pensais à mes parents et à Costia et me dis je qu'ils auraient voulus qu'on reprenne nos vies , que ce jour triste ne devait pas être la fin, on devait apprendre à vivre sans eux, rien ne serait facile mais on le devait et j'étais prêt et ferait tout pour que Lexa sache que j'étais là pour elle ! C'est sur cette pensée que je me dis que nous allions tous passer une très bonne soirée et sortie de ma chambre.

POV Clarke

Je sortis donc de ma chambre et croisais Lincoln,

\- Tu es très beau Lincoln dis-je avec un grand sourire,

\- C'est vrai je voulais pas trop en faire,

\- Non t'inquiète pas cette chemise blanche et ton pantalon noir te vont à ravir !

\- Merci Clarke tu peux m'appeler Linc tu sais après tout on est de la même famille maintenant et toi aussi tu es pas mal me dit t-il en souriant et me faisant un clin d'œil!

\- Ahah pas de soucis, ça c'est bien passé avec vos grands parents ?

\- Disons qu'on y va doucement, je pense que les choses vont s'emboîter au fur et à mesure c'est ce que j'espère dit t-il en plissant la lèvre du bas.

\- J'espère aussi lui dis je en lui touchant l'épaule.

\- Sinon après ce moment sérieux tu sais si Lexa est prête ?

\- Je pense que oui, mais si tu ne l'as fait pas descendre elle ne viendra pas !

\- Ah oui moi qui pensait qu'elle était du genre à aimer les fêtes.

\- Disons qu'avant c'était toujours la première à en organiser une ou à y être mais depuis ça a changé.

\- Ok bah j'y vais avant qu'elle change d'avis on se retrouve en bas dis-je ne voulant pas gâcher sa bonne humeur.

\- Ouep et Clarke merci de nous faire sortir une soirée je pense que ça vous nous faire du bien.

\- Pas de soucis Linc dis je en lui rendant son sourire et allant trouver Lexa dans sa chambre.

POV Lexa

Je soufflais de plaisir quand l'eau chaude vint toucher mon corps, j'avais cette tension perpétuelle dans mon corps et cette douche apaisait ce ressentie. Cette après midi avait été intense en émotion et la fête de Clarke était vraiment tombée à pique. J'avais longtemps hésité à y aller au final en rentrant je me suis dis que j'en avait besoin, pour une fois depuis le drame j'avais envie d'être à nouveau une ado normal, sortir et faire la fête, rire, m'amuser tout simplement. Je fermais le robinet et enroula une serviette sur mon corps encore humide.

POV Clarke

Je frappais quelques coups à la porte de Lexa, mais sans réponse décidais de rentrer dans sa chambre, personne. C'est alors que je la vis sortir de sa salle de bain seulement vêtue d'une serviette. Je vis en premier ses longues jambes interminables elles étaient à se damner, en second sa peau bronzée qui scintillait de perle d'eau rendant son corps encore plus sexy, mes yeux aperçurent un tatouage sur son bras ce qui m'interloqua. Je remontais sans gêne mon regard sur son corps détaillant ses courbes parfaites, je me stoppa quand je croisais son regard vert émeraude. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur intense, ce qui m'obligeait à me pincer la lèvre,

\- Dit Clarke quand tu auras finis de me reluquer je pourrai peut être m'habiller dit t-elle non pas énervée, mais avec un ton espiègle tout en esquissant un sourire taquin.

\- N'importe quoi dis je sans volonté aucune car on savait toutes les deux que c'était vrai.

\- Bon j'avoue qu'au moins tu tiens ta revenge pas rapport à notre première rencontre. Mais je ne pense pas que ton petit Finn approuve cela !

\- Le rouge vint à mes joues quand je repensais à ce moment, c'est alors avec le plus grand effort que je ne laissa pas mon esprit vagabonder encore plus et lui dit,

\- Nous allons pas tarder à y aller j'étais venue voir si tu étais toujours ok pour venir.

\- Bien sur pourquoi le contraire dit t-elle soudain piquée,

\- Heu je dis je en soutenant son regard,

Sans dire autre chose elle comprit où je voulais en venir,

\- Je viens ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Cool je t'attend en bas alors avec Linc et Finn n'est pas mon copain encore une fois dis je en partant, enfin en courant presque de sa chambre la proximité avec son corps étant assez pesante.

\- Très bien, au faite Clarke,

\- Oui dis je ne me retournant,

\- Tu es très belle,

Un merci presque inaudible sortie de ma bouche avant que je ne ferme sa porte et repose mon corps sur elle. Voir Lexa dans cette simple serviette et essayer de me concentrer sur ce qu'elle disait et non pas son corps avait été assez difficile. C'est vrai que depuis quelque temps Finn et moi étions dans une sorte de relation avec avantage et que du coup je n'avais pas été voir ailleurs notamment du côté des filles, j'avais oubliée ce que le corps d'une fille pouvait provoquer en moi. Il fallait vraiment que j'y remédie après tout Finn et moi n'étions pas exclusif et je trouverai bien une fille ce soir pour assouvir mon envie, parce Lexa n'était pas vraiment accessible étant ma presque sœur ! Au moins elle m'avait fait réaliser que j'étais en manque de la chaleur d'une femme et oui Clarke se soir tu pars en chasse !

POV Lexa

Après la venue expresse de Clarke qui je dois le dire présentais vraiment très bien dans ce leggins., je sortie mes vêtements de la commode. J'avais décidée de mettre un short noir avec un haut blanc et une veste en cuire. Style simple, mais faisant toujours son petit effet sur la gente féminine, masculine aussi mais n'étant pas de se bord je ne m'en préoccupais pas. Eh puis voir Clarke me reluquer comme cela m'avait fait un petit effet, cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas eu de relation et j'étais un peu sur la ligne de craquage. D'ailleurs je n'avais pas rêver elle m'avait vraiment examinée de bas en haut à croire que ce qu'elle voyait lui plaisait pourtant elle était avec Finn même si elle insistait pour me dire le contraire, bref je lui demanderais à la fête. Je finis donc mon maquillage un peu de mascara et d'eye lynner et voilà sans oublier de me détacher les cheveux. C'est ainsi que je descendis et vit Linc, mais surtout Clarke qui m'attendait en bas et dont la mâchoire se décrochait.

\- Tu es très belle Lex me dis Lincoln,

\- Toi aussi lui dis je avec un regard joyeux et réconfortant similaire après tout on allait à notre première soirée depuis ce triste jour et on y était pas totalement préparés, mais il fallait qu'on le fasse pour eux, pour nous !

Nous sortîmes de la maison, Marcus et Abby nous disant de bien nous amuser d'en profiter.

\- On va y aller à pied dis je rompant le silence.

\- Mmhh répondis seulement Clarke

\- Ça va Clarke dis Linc.

\- Heu oui j'ai juste un peu chaud

\- Bah profite du fait qu'on soit dehors répondis je morte de rire.

\- Je vois que tu es d'humeur très joyeuse.

\- Oh oui très Clarkyyy n'est ce pas le but d'une soirée je compte bien me lâcher répondis je pour la tester.

Nous verrons cela la terreur dit telle en me souriant. Dieu qu'elle était belle, doucement Lexa c'est censée être ta sœur, ta cousine bref je vais me trouver quelqu'un pour éliminer cette tension et ça ira mieux.

POV Clarke

Dieu qu'elle était belle, quand je l'ai vu arriver dans son short et son haut blanc par dessus sa veste en cuire, je ne pu que penser au fait qu'elle était trop canon ! Quand elle souriait elle me procurait une chaleur dans tout mon corps, moi qui comptais ne par parler jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive au feu de camps je n'avais pu résister à sa bonne humeur. Nous arrivâmes enfin au feu de camps et il fallait vraiment que je me mette en chasse !

 **Voici la fin de cette première partie, je posterai la suivant bientôt sûrement demain ou ce week-end promis en attendant j'attends vos commentaires bisous à tous et sachez que on aura beaucoup de Clexa dans les futurs chapitres et de Linctavia. Le Clexa va se faire doucement en passant comme vous le voyez par une attirance physique enfin c'est comme ça qu'elles le verront avant de se transformer, mais vivant dans la même maison cela risque d'être compliqué ahah et après les deux autres parties se sera la rentrée.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonsoir à tous voilà enfin le chapitre vraiment, vraiment désolée mais j'ai eu vraiment beaucoup de boulot entre mes partiels et la préparation de mes dossiers pour la suite de mes études j'ai été pas mal occupée, encore désolé j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre c'est enfin la rencontre avec le groupe j'attends vos réactions bisou à tous!**

 **Chapitre 11: Fêtes et décadences: Partie II**

 _Une tentation est acte méritant d'être assouvi._

 **POV Lexa**

Nous arrivâmes au feu de camp, je regardais autour de moi pas mal de jeunes était déjà éméchés, rigolaient, on pouvait dire que l'ambiance était au rendez vous et j'en étais satisfaite. Ce soir j'avais vraiment envie de faire le vide dans mon esprit et de profiter de cette ambiance joviale. J'esquissais un sourire et c'est alors que je reçu un coup d'épaule.

\- Dit donc c'est qu'on ne s'arrête plus de sourire à ce que je vois.

\- Je peux arrêter si cela te dérange vraiment dis je l'air sérieuse.

\- Heu..nan c'est pas ce que enfin je...

Je plaisante Clarke dis je en souriant de plus belle.

C'est pas drôle j'ai cru que j'avais vraiment mal commencée cette soirée.

\- Pour être honnête bien au contraire je trouve que cette soirée pour le moment se présente bien et je n'ai pas envie que tu es peur de me dire les choses après tout au cimetière tu as été honnête avec moi et ça m'a fait du bien je veux que tu me promettes d'être toujours honnête avec moi dis je soudain sérieusement.

\- Promis Lexa.

\- Bien alors tu nous présentes à tes amis ou on campe ici dis je taquine.

\- Ah je constate que tu ne perd pas de temps!

\- Jamais Clarkyy!

\- La prochaine fois que tu m'appelles comme ça tu vas le regretter Woods.

\- Bouh j'ai peur.

Clarke était sur le point de répondre quand Linc coupa court.

\- Les filles ce n'est pas que je me sens à l'écart mais un peu donc. ..

\- Mince oui venez mes amis sont las bas dit Clarke.

On s'enfonçait alors dans la masse, pour s'arrêter devant un groupe de jeunes étant assis en cercle un peu à l'écart des autres des bouteilles d'alcool au centre. Lincoln et moi restâmes un peu en retrait, assez anxieux sans le vouloir.

\- Salut les gens alors comme ça on commence à boire sans moi?

\- Alors blondie écoute ça fait environ 1h que tu étais censée arriver donc tu commences par asseoir tes fesses, dit une brune hispanique.

\- Désole Raven peut être assez brute de décoffrage, alors quand elle boit c'est pire dit une autre brune aux yeux bleus se levant.

Donc elle s'appelait Raven.

\- C'est pas grave répondit mon frère qui je pense était subjugué par cette fille en face de nous, clairement il ne faisait que la regarder comme si les autres n'existaient pas.

\- Ehhhhh c'est pas vrai d'abord !

\- Raven on c'est tous que c'est vrai répondit Clarke.

\- Bon dit un brun si on se présentait.

\- Oui alors les gas je vous présente Lexa et Lincoln se sont les neveux de Marcus.

\- Enchantée moi c'est Octavia dit la belle brune aux yeux bleus venant nous faire la bise.

\- De même répondis je, Lincoln ayant perdu ses mots.

\- Pas très bavard le taquine Octavia face à son absence de parole.

\- Désole répondis Linc.

\- Nan t'inquiète.

\- Bon moi c'est Bellamy son frère.

\- Salut répondit Lincoln

\- Moi c'est Monty et voici Jasper sa copine Maya et Jon.

\- Eh moi Finn mais on se connaît déjà Lexa.

\- Pas faux répondis je simplement devant son air assez hautain.

\- Ah oui comment dit soudainement Raven.

\- J'étais sur le point de répondre, quand Clarke me coupa rapidement.

\- Finn était à la maison quand Lexa et Linc sont arrivés.

\- Heu pourtant je ne me rappel pas l'avoir vu dit Lincoln plissant les sourcils, j'étais assez mitigée entre être tendue par cette situation je n'avais pas forcément envie que l'on sache dans qu'elles circonstances j'avais rencontrée Clarke et fait la connaissance de Finn, mais Clarke essayant de se dépêtrer de cette situation était vraiment marrant. Je ne dis rien attendant de voir comment elle allait faire voyant les autres la regarder attendant une explication plausible surtout Raven qui me plaisait déjà.

\- Oui, normal elle s'est trompée de chambre et du coup a finit dans la mienne.

\- Dans ta chambre, mais je croyais que tu étais trop fatigué hier pour sortir Finn répondit Bellamy.

\- Exact, mais Clarke m'a appelée et du coup j'y suis allez.

\- Pourquoi au juste Clarke demanda Raven.

\- On ne peut pas juste laisser tomber répondis Clarke devenue toute rouge, le peu de lumière ne cachant rien.

\- Non, non répondis Raven.

\- On peut dire que les amis de Clarke ne lâchaient rien cette situation était de plus en plus marrante, son regard passait de Finn à moi nous demandant une aide, c'est alors que le plus naturellement du monde je répondis,

\- Je me suis trompée de chambre , Clarke était sur lui.

\- Mon dieu dit Clarke bizarrement elle n'avait pas honte c'était autre chose.

\- Clarke t'avais promis répondit Octavia.

\- Promis quoi?

\- C'est pas tes affaires Finlandais répondit Raven, ce qui augmenta ma sympathie en sa faveur je comprend mieux pourquoi tu voulais rien dire.

\- Les filles on en parle plus tard ok.

\- Okey dirent elles à l'unisson.

On s'installait tous à nouveau en cercle Linc à côté d' Octavia et moi à côté de Raven et John, Clarke était en face de moi son regard me soulignant qu'elle aurait sa vengeance, la nuit s'annonçait parfaite!

 **Éclipse deux heures**

Cela faisait maintenant pas mal de temps qu'on était à la fête et franchement j'étais totalement détendue, c'était comme si Linc et moi connaissions déjà les amis de Clarke ils nous excluaient pas , parlait de tout avec nous je pense que Lincoln partageait mon sentiment de bien être. Je pense également que Clarke avait complètement oubliée ma petite confession de tout à l'heure, elle était souvent à mes côtés cela était assez plaisant.

\- Bon moi j'ai envie de faire un jeu!

\- Mon dieu Linc, Lex avec Raven on ne sait jamais comment tout ça peut finir.

\- Hey dit l'intéressée en frappant la tête de John.

\- Moi je suis partante.

\- Moi aussi dit de suite Linc,comme pas hasard après Octavia.

\- Pareil dit Bellamy.

\- Ok bon on se fait ce jeu dit Clarke.

\- Donc c'est le jeu de je n'ai jamais fait vous connaissez tous la règle.

\- Quelqu'un dit par exemple j'ai jamais fait de plans à trois et si tu l'as fait tu bois répondit John de manière crédule ce qui lui valu une deuxième tape sûr la tête de Raven.

\- Aie tu vas arrêter un jour de me taper?!

\- T'en que tu aurais toujours cet air hautain nan.

Raven était vraiment drôle, d'ailleurs tous les amis de Clarke étaient assez cool, au début je me suis demandée si elle avait parlé de nous et je savais que oui, mais ils nous ons pas bombardé de questions au contraire ils ont fait comme si on avait toujours fait partie de leur groupe et ça me plaisait.

\- Ok j'ai jamais fait de plan à trois.

\- Mais Raven c'était un exemple!

\- Eh alors John tu veux une autre frappe ? !?

\- Non c'est bon répondit il comme un enfant qu'on grondait, on éclatait alors tous de rire.

\- Bon alors qui boit dit Raven.

\- Moi répondit Bell oui il aimait bien qu'on l'appelle comme ça on leur avait donc dit de nous appeler Linc ou Lex s'ils voulaient.

\- De même dit Raven ce qui je pense ne plaisait pas à Bellamy, je pense que quelque chose se tramait entre les deux je demanderais à Clarke, nan mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive Lex tu joues les commères maintenant!

\- Personne d'autre répondit Octavia son regard passant furtivement sur Lincoln, qui lui me fixait.

\- Moi répondis je.

\- Quoi dit Clarke, comment ça ? !?

\- Bah trois personnes dans un lit Clarke répondis je souriante et l'alcool faisant clairement effet après deux heures.

\- Non, mais je sais ce qu'est un plan à trois merci!

\- Bah alors qu'elle est la question dit je taquine.

\- Je ...comment dire heu...

\- Ce que Clarke essaie de te demander c'est comment tu en es arrivé à faire un plan à trois dit John en rigolant et j'avoue que cela m'intéresse également dit t-il une voix pleine de sous entendus , vraiment John tu essayes vraiment de me draguer me dis je à moi même.

\- Alors dit Clarke impatiente.

\- Waouh je ne savais pas que ma vie sexuelle t'était si indispensable!

\- N'importe quoi laisse tomber!

\- Allez Woods raconte sinon Clarke va devenir folle.

\- N'importe quoi Raven.

\- Bon très bien je sortais avec cette fille et,

\- Attend tu sortais avec une fille ?!

\- Tu comptes la couper à chaque fois répondit Octavia.

\- Non mais je ne pensais pas que tu étais attirée par les filles.

\- Est ce un choque pour toi Griffin ahah.

\- Pour moi oui, tu brises mon cœur Lexa!

\- Désolé John un jour si je change de bord je te le ferais savoir.

\- Merci, merci à toi!

\- Bon la suite de l'histoire Woods.

\- Okey Raven, alors je sortais avec cette fille depuis un ou deux mois, mais sentant que je n'était pas à fond dans notre histoire elle cherchait à me garder, du coup on était en boîte elle a vu cet échange de regard insistant entre cette fille et moi et au lieu de me faire une scène comme je m'y attendait elle m'a proposée un plan à trois avec cette fille, qui bien sur a acceptée et ce fût une très très bonne nuit ds pleins de sous entendus en regardant Clarke.

\- Du coup on vous êtes deux dan le groupe alors!

\- Deux quoi au juste répondis je,

\- Deux lesbiennes enfin Clarke est bisexuelle mais bon ça compte, enfin en ce qui te concerne c'est dommage pour tout ces mecs.

\- Cette fois si c'est moi qui fût à court de mot, je répondis seulement par un ouais presque inaudible le jeu repris donc, pendant quelques minutes avant qu'on décide tous d'arrêter et d'aller danser, se mélanger à la foule, je pouvais apercevoir de mon œil Lincoln qui parlait aux garçons mais tout en regardant furtivement Octavia dès qu'il le pouvait, qui était avec Clarke, Raven et moi.

\- Bon Clarke pourquoi tu recouches avec Finn c'est quoi ça?

\- Octavia...

\- Non pas d'Octavia elle a raison Clarke je croyais que tout était finit entre vous!

\- Je sais les filles, mais on s'est mis d'accord.

\- D'accord sur quoi et tu sors ou pas avec Finn répondis je soudainement et essayant d'avoir des réponses sur sa relation avec Finn.

\- Pour faire simple et que tu suives notre conversation Finn et moi on,

\- Ils sortent ensemble depuis toujours, seulement depuis environ deux ans ils cassent puis se remettent ensemble bref c'est interminable, c'est depuis que Clarke a compris que les filles l'attiraient du coup Finn n'est pas bien, il lui fait des scènes, etc alors que techniquement elle ne faisait rien je dirais qu'il devient assez parano.

\- C'est à peu près ce que Raven vient de dire, seulement après notre dernière rupture je suis partie voir ailleurs j'ai eu des expériences avec deux filles, je n'étais plus en couple et j'avais envie de découvrir et savoir si je ressentir des choses que se soit physique ou mental et ça a été le cas, du coup Finn l'apprenant la très mal vécu me disant que ses doutes,etc étaient fondés.

\- Du coup elle nous avais dit qu'elle ne retomberait pas dans ses bras, mais apparemment tu as encore craquée,

\- Octavia c'est juste qu'il était tout gentil, me disant qu'il m'aime, qu'il souffre de ne plus être avec moi.

\- Donc tu t'est remis avec lui répondit Octavia,

\- Non, on a décidé d'un arrangement je lui ai dit que pour le moment je n'étais vraiment plus certaine de mes sentiments que cette fois c'est vraiment différent et puis on en est venue à parler de nos besoin et donc on a décidée de ne coucher qu'entre nous pas avec d'autres.

\- Sérieusement Clarke!?

\- Quoi?

\- Tu crois que ça va marcher d'être émotionnellement non disponible pour lui, mais physiquement oui?

\- Lexa c'est juste comme je l'ai que la dernière fois qu'on s'est séparé je suis partie voir ailleurs il la très mal vécu, on a donc décidé pour le moment de faire comme ça, seulement il veut bien que je drague, flirt avec des filles pas des mecs et c'est tout la partie physique reste entre nous et peut être que mes sentiments reviendront petit à petit.

\- Pourquoi ne pas simplement lâcher l'affaire?

\- Parce que c'est Clarke et Finn dit Raven.

\- Eh répondis je perplexe,

\- Eh Finn et moi on forme le couple idéal depuis tout jour et je ne me vois pas décider de balayer toute notre histoire d'un coup parce que j'ai découvert ma bisexualité.

\- Franchement, ça ne marchera pas comment tu vas faire si une fille te drague et que tu ressens ce besoin d'être plus intime.

\- Je sais pas pour le moment notre arrangement me va et c'est tout, maintenant on peut arrêter d'en parler dit telle assez énervée.

\- Très bien, mais on en reparlera dit Octavia je vais voir si ton frère veut danser avec moi Lexa.

\- Je pense qu'il ne dira pas non Octavia ahah,

\- Où tu vas Raven dit Clarke, alors qu'elle partait.

\- Je vais parler à ce beau blond qui ne fait que me fixer à toutes les bitches.

\- C'est ça répondis je en rigolant.

\- Après quelques minutes de silence s'étend installées entre Clarke et moi, cette dernière pris la parole,

\- Désolé d'avoir été un peu sur la défensive avec cette histoire entre Finn et moi, mais j'ai déjà du mal avec tout ça, à comprendre les choses du coup que les autres viennent donner leurs avis, m'oblige à me questionner encore plus et c'est un sentiment que je déteste.

\- Pas de soucis Clarke je comprend seulement je comprend que tu ne veuilles pas faire de mal à Finn ou essayer de ne pas gâcher votre histoire, mais tu ne t'es jamais dit qu'il n'était peut être pas la bonne personne pour toi dis je en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Je me pose cette question de plus en plus, mais difficile d'admettre que notre premier amour n'est pas forcément le dernier et difficile d'admettre encore plus que notre prince charmant pourrait être une femme ahah et toi tu as toujours...

\- Aimer embrasser des femmes dis en lui souriant, sourire qu'elle me rendis en me tapant l'épaule.

\- Nan sérieusement je sais pas trop ce que je sais c'est que je n'ai jamais ressentie ce sentiment d'attirance envers un mec.

\- Je vois et qu'elle est le style d'une belle fille comme toi?

\- Essaierais tu de me draguer Griffin, si oui fait attention tu pourrais te brûler à ce petit jeu dis je en la regard intensément dans les yeux puis en baisant mon regard sur ses lèvres si rouge.

\- Dans tes rêves Woods.

\- Très bien, alors j'aime les filles blondes à forte poitrine, intelligente, drôle qui savent diriger même si je suis plutôt du genre dominante et les yeux bleus me font craquer.

\- Sérieux qui essais de draguer qui maintenant?

\- Quoi?

\- Tu viens de me décrire Lexa.

\- Non répondis je en me rapprochant plus d'elle.

\- Si répondit Clarke en faisant encore un pas vers moi si bien que nos souffles se mélangeait.

\- Prouve le dis je joueuse.

\- Blonde, yeux bleus, intelligente à forte poitrine.

\- D'accord pour blonde, les yeux bleus, intelligente, mais à forte poitrine ça je n'en sais rien.

\- Vraiment, pourtant tu en as eu une belle vision dans ma chambre quand tu m'as trouvée nu en pleins ébats dit elle en se mordant les lèvres.

\- Je ravala la boule dans ma gorge, le plus discrètement possible et répondis en essayant de paraître naturel,

\- Ce n'était qu'un bref instant je ne m'y suis pas attardée,

\- Vraiment, dit telle en collant cette fois si sa poitrine contre moi et maintenant.

\- Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je faisais, si Clarke savait également ce à quoi elle jouait mes sens étant en ébullitions l'alcool dans mon système n'arrangeant rien.

\- Clarke dis je difficilement sentant sa poitrine,

\- Oui Lexa dit telle en ronronnant,

\- Je crois que tu ne devrais pas me tenter, comme je te l'ai dit tu pourrais te brûler rappelles toi que je suis une dominante et quelque chose me dit que tu aimes être dominés donc attention.

\- Je crois que tu te trompes Lexa, je suis une dominante également.

\- Ah bon dis je toujours collés à elle.

\- Oui!

\- Alors prouve le!

\- Comment?

\- Tu vois la fille las bas, la blonde châtain?

\- Oui

\- Prouve moi ton côté dominant avec elle!

\- Eh si j'arrive je gagne quoi Lexa.

\- Disons que si tu gagne à toi de trouver un défis pour moi.

\- Promis,

\- Promis Griffin,

\- Tu peux déjà te dire que j'ai gagné Woods dit telle en se décollant enfin de moi et allant rejoindre la fille, tout en me jetant un dernier clin d'œil.

\- J'attendais maintenant avec impatience que Clarke me montre combien joueuse elle était, le fait qu'elle est relevée le défi ne faisait que rajouter à son côté sexy et l'avoir si près de moi m'avait totalement déstabilisée, clairement elle jouait sur mon point de rupture me contrôler avait été très dur, mais je voulais voir jusqu'où elle était prête à aller dans notre jeu!

 **Voila fin de cette première deuxième partie, avec une fin qui va être l'une des directives des futurs chapitres, en effet ce petit jeu entre Lexa et Clarke va continuer jusqu'à un certain point où il y aura rupture positive ou négative vous verrez bien. Clarke comme vous avez pu voir est dans un moment où elle a envie de tenter des expériences, mais ne peut jamais réellement le faire car elle reste attachée à Finn et justement ses interactions avec Lexa vont petit à petit l'aider à changer son point du vu, mais après un certain temps parce que même si elle est joueuse, qu'elle veut allez plus vers les filles il y a un arrangement avec Finn et elle a encore des sentiments pour lui et n'est pas prête pour le moment de mettre un terme à leur histoire. La dernière partie commencera avec du Linctavia et se terminera par du Clexa.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous as fait plaisir j'attends vos avis gros bisous à tous !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonsoir à tous voici le chapitre 12 , alors j'avais dit que ça commencerais pas du Linctavia et finirais par du Clexa, mais après réflexion je me suis dit que le Linctavia méritait quand un chapitre entier c'est mon deuxième couple préféré de The 100 et il fallait que je pose les basses de leur histoire qui ne doit pas être négligé car cette fanfiction porte vraiment sur Lexa et Lincoln et comment les personnes gravitant autour d'eux vont les aider ou pas à se relever de leur perte.**

 **Le prochain le 13 sera le dernier de la soirée Fêtes et décadences: Partie IV**

 _ **Une manche, deux joueurs seule la tentation finira par gagner,**_ **se sera donc la suite du défis Clexa un chapitre entier bonne lecture à tous!**

 **Ocane240: Merci pour ton commentaire j'espère que cette suite et le chapitre suivant qui arrivera dans 2-3 jours te fera plaisir bises.**

 **Roxdrama: Oui ahah disons que le Clexa dans les prochaines chapitres vont jouer avec la limite et peut être même se brûler réponse bientôt, merci pour ta review bises.**

 **SashaCobain: Merci pour ton commentaire ça me fait plaisir oui je vais la continuer j'ai juste pas mal de boulot notamment avec les cours pas mal d'examens du coup difficile de trouver le temps d'écrire mais je ne lâcherais pas cette fiction ahah et merci pour tes encouragements j'espère que la suite va te plaire bises.**

 **Chatow: Merci encore une fois pour ton commentaire ça me fait vraiment plaisir que ça t'ai plus j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite et le jeu qu'elle entame ne fait commencer et ça risque d'être assez intéressant si tu es joueuses j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur ahah.**

 **Bonsoir à tous voici le chapitre 12 , alors j'avais dit que ça commencerais pas du Linctavia et finirais par du Clexa, mais après réflexion je me suis dit que le Linctavia méritait quand un chapitre entier c'est mon deuxième couple préféré de The 100 et il fallait que je pose les basses de leur histoire qui ne doit pas être négligé car cette fanfiction porte vraiment sur Lexa et Lincoln et comment les personnes gravitant autour d'eux vont les aider ou pas à se relever de leur perte, le prochain chapitre sera la suite du défis Clexa un chapitre entier bonne lecture à tous!**

 **Chapitre 12: Fêtes et décadences: Partie III**

 _ **Le feu qui se reflète dans nos yeux, n'est que le désir d'être brûlés par l'autre.**_

 **POV Lincoln**

J'étais avec Bellamy et Jon quand je sentis quelqu'un me toucher le bas du dos, je fus content quand je vis que c'était Octavia. Depuis le moment où j'avais posé mes yeux sur cette petite brune mon cœur s'était emballé sans que je ne puisse rien faire, un sentiment de fébrilité s'étant installé en moi.

 _-_ Hey Linc tu veux danser je sentis une pointe d'anxiété dans sa voix,

 _-_ Heu je suis assez nul sûr une piste de danse dis je en lui souriant, elle me pris alors la main et m'entraîna sans que je ne puisse réagir sur la piste de danse je regardais quand même en arrière interrogeant du regard Bellamy afin de savoir si dans un premier temps il y avait moyen que je m'échappe mais il me regarda mort de rire et je compris que non je voulais aussi savoir si ça ne le dérangeait pas que je danse avec sa sœur après tout il était plutôt sympa et je n'avais aucune envie de me le mettre à dos, il me fit un signe de tête me signalant que c'était ok.

 _-_ Je rêve où tu viens de demander la permission à mon frère me dit Octavia.

 _-_ Désolé dis je ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre.

 _-_ Tu sais que je suis une grande fille et que je fais ce que je veux dit elle en me souriant.

 _-_ C'est noté répondis je en répondant à son sourire.

 _-_ Bien ahah

 _-_ Je préfère te le redire je ne suis pas un super danseur je...

 _-_ Chut... dit elle en me plaçant un doigt sur la bouche, tu n'avais sûrement pas la bonne partenaire heureusement ça va changer me répondit elle en me faisant un clin d'œil, alors déjà place tes mains sur mes hanches je reconnu à nouveau son ton plein d'anxiété de tout à l'heure.

 _-_ Comme ça dis je la sentant frissonner,

 _-_ Oui, il faut aussi qu'on rapproche nos corps sinon ça risque d'être bizarre de danser à cinq mètre l'un de l'autre ahah.

 _-_ Oui ahah, dis je bêtement cette fille me rendait nerveux, j'ai jamais été coureur avec les filles, mais en général ça me posait pas de problème de sortir avec elles j'arrivais à charmer, mais avec Octavia j'étais tellement nerveux que toute ma confiance m'avais quitté, une soirée et je suis déjà fouetté mince.

 _-_ Maintenant tu bouges tes épaules de haut en bas et fait des pas avec tes pieds de gauche à droite en même temps,

 _-_ Ok dis je en regardant mes pieds,

 _-_ Linc,

 _-_ Mmhh dis je concentré sur mes pieds

 _-_ Regarde moi!

 _-_ Octavia ...

 _-_ Regarde moi Lincoln, je fis alors ce qu'elle me demandait sentant que ce n'était pas une simple demande, mais un ordre autoritaire à noté également.

 _-_ Voilà tu t'en sors bien, elle plongea alors son regard dans le mien et je fus hypnotisé par ses yeux, elle se déhanchait me collant de plus en plus je ne pouvais rêver mieux j'avais l'impression d'être seule avec elle dans ma bulle.

 _-_ Ça te dit qu'on aille discuter plus loin me demanda telle après quelques temps.

Je regardais en arrière pour voir si je trouvais Bellamy,

 _-_ Attend tu ne comptes pas encore demander la permission à mon frère, on ne fait rien de mal tu sais!

 _-_ Heu oui, mais justement je ne veux pas que ton frère se fasse de fausses idées.

 _-_ Mmhh

 _-_ Bon allez vient dis je.

On s'installa sur une des tables en bois,

 _-_ Alors de quoi veux tu parler Octavia,

 _-_ Je voulais juste apprendre à te connaître.

 _-_ Ok donc je viens de Polis et Lexa et moi vivons avec mon oncle Marcus et les Griffins.

 _-_ Oui ça je sais, dit elle en baissant les yeux cherchant une manière de me dire de façon délicate je compris alors de quoi il s'agissait,

 _-_ Tu veux savoir comment je vie le fait d'avoir perdu mes parents et ma petite sœur dis je .

 _-_ Oui enfin non, enfin tu n'es pas obligé de répondre après tout,

 _-_ Octavia dis je lui soulevant le menton cette fois c'est à toi de me regarder, tu n'as pas à te sentir gêné tu sais, après disons que je ne le vie pas vraiment ce que je veux dire c'est que je pensais que le plus dur dans ma vie serait d'avoir perdu une partie de ma famille, mais non le plus dur c'est de continuer d'avancer en sachant qu'ils ne sont plus là, c'est d'apprendre à vivre sans eux à chaque secondes, minutes , heures, mois qui passent. J'avance parce que je sais que si jamais je ne le fais pas je risque de ne devenir que l'ombre de moi même, dis je le regard plein de tristesse ça fait du bien de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un de totalement étranger à ma famille, une personne neutre pour une fois.

 _-_ Je suis contente que tu m'en ai dit plus je sais que ça ne fait que quelques heures qu'on se connaît, mais Clarke nous as parlés de ce que vous avez vécu et j'avais promis de ne rien dire et puis je sais pas dit elle à nouveau anxieuse,

 _-_ Octavia je suis content que tu l'ai fait dis je lui prenant la main, après tout on va être amené à passer beaucoup de temps tous ensemble donc il faut bien commencer quelque pars, juste avec Lexa c'est différent vaut mieux pour le moment ne pas lui en parler, disons que la maîtrise de ses sentiments n'est pas la même que moi, elle est très en colère,

 _-_ Oui elle était là cette nuit c'est ça,

 _-_ Oui

 _-_ Je te promet de ne pas lui en parler tant qu'elle ne sera pas prête me dit elle en esquissant un sourire.

 _-_ Je ne sais pas si un jour elle le sera je pense qu'on a encore beaucoup de chemin à faire répondis je le regard soudain lointain,

 _-_ Tu sais Linc certes on oublie pas mais on finit toujours par aller mieux, j'avais douze ans quand mon père s'est fait arrêté pour trafic de drogue Bell et moi lui en voulions énormément il a trompée ma mère à plusieurs reprises, ils nous frappaient, une peur c'était installé dans le foyer le pire c'est que personne ne savait ce que nous endurions d'apparence il avait l'air d'aimer sa famille, alors qu'en vrai il était violent, narcissique puis le jour où la police est venue l'arrêter j'ai enfin pu respirer à nouveau je n'était plus en apnée et j'ai compris qu'à partir de cet instant nous allions allez mieux, nous allions être heureux et être avec mes amis nous as beaucoup aidé c'est pour ça que quand Clarke à perdu son père nous étions également présent, ce que je veux dire c'est que tu as perdu ta famille et personne ne la remplacera jamais, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'as pas le droit d'être heureux et d'avoir d'autres personne qui devienne ta famille.

Des larmes coulèrent de mes yeux, qu'elle essuya aussitôt c'est dingue je m'étais confié à elle et elle avait fait de même juste en une soirée certain dirais que c'est du rapide mais bizarrement je me sentais mieux, Octavia m'avait touchée avec son histoire ce qu'elle m'avait dit sur son père comment un homme pouvait autant faire de mal aux êtres qu'il était censé aimer le plus au monde, j'étais aussi heureux d'avoir pu dire une partie de ce que je ressentais à quelqu'un qui ne me jugés pas ou du moins n'était pas partie prie dans notre histoire, qui écoutais juste ce que je ressentais qui ne se fixait, ne s'accrochait que sur ma peine ne connaissant pas ma famille.

 _-_ Merci.

 _-_ Pourquoi?

 _-_ Pour avoir écoutée, pour t'être aussi confié sur ton père.

 _-_ Tu me dit quelque chose sur toi, je fais de même c'est une manière de devenir amis.

 _-_ Alors on est amis, c'était une question et non une évidence,

 _-_ Disons que pour le moment oui j'aime prendre mon temps,

 _-_ Ah moi aussi mais après la danse et l'échange que l'on vient d'avoir je pensais que j'avais réussie à te charmer dis je taquin,

 _-_ Il m'en faut plus Woods dit elle en me donnant un coup d'épaule,

 _-_ Est ce un défis?

 _-_ Si c'est ce que tu veux alors oui, je te met au défis d'arriver à me charmer,

 _-_ Très bien on fixe une période ou pas?

 _-_ Non disons qu'on verra avec le temps me dit elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

 _-_ Ok, avant j'aimerai savoir s'il y a quelque chose de particulier pouvant m'aider dans mon défis.

 _-_ Oui, je suis en couple dit elle d'un grand sourire en se levant.

 _-_ Pardon WTF?!

 _-_ Il s'appel Atom ça fait deux mois et je pense pas qu'il appréciera que tu essaies de me charmer.

 _-_ Eh c'est que maintenant que tu me le dis sérieusement Octavia dis je soudain un peu énervé.

 _-_ Tu n'as pas demandé après tout tu semblé certain de ton charme aurait tu peur au final me dit elle en me fixant droit dans les yeux avec un air de défis?

 _-_ Écoute je relève ton défis et je peux même t'assurer qu'une fois que j'aurais réussie car je ne compte pas échoué tu seras amoureuse de moi Octavia Black dis je, me plaçant juste à quelques mètres d'elle si bien que nos corps se touchaient presque.

 _-_ Très bien Woods nous verrons dit elle me laissant seul.

Damn, cette fille me rendait fou et je ne pouvais pas là laisser me filer entre les doigts, je ne la connaissais que depuis quelques heures et je me sentais déjà revivre un peu, ce sentiment était dans l'air et je savais que je devais m'y accrocher car si en quelques heures je ressentais déjà ça pour elle, avec le temps ça ne fera que s'intensifier je le savais.

Je ferrais en sorte qu'elle tombe amoureuse de moi car à la fin les Woods gagnent toujours la fille.

 **Flash-back**

 _-_ _Donc voila Linc comment j'ai finis pas être avec l'amour de ma vie._

 _-_ _Papa tu sais combien de fois tu nous as racontés cette histoire._

 _-_ _Alexandria Jasmin Woods sans cette histoire vous trois ne serais pas là bande d'enfants ingrats que vous êtes._

 _-_ _Mamannnn,_

 _-_ _Oui mon cœur,_

 _-_ _Papa vient d'insulter tes enfants d'ingrats_

 _-_ _Gustus soit gentil avec mes bébés._

 _-_ _Tes bébés viennent de se moquer de notre histoire._

 _-_ _Faux Lex la fait ahah,_

 _-_ _Faux frère va!_

 _-_ _Gustus c'est vrai que tu racontes souvent notre histoire, mais c'est aussi pour ça que je t'aime._

 _-_ _Beurk prenez une chambre au lieu de vous embrassez devant nous._

 _-_ _Ma fille est devenue si prude ahah._

 _\- Sérieusement Lincoln et Lexa j'espère qu'un jour vous tomberez sur la personne qui fera votre monde totalement chaviré, avec qui vous respirez pour la vie, cette personne qui sera là pour vous à chaque moments de votre vie et que vous serez également présent pour elle. Cette personne qui en plus d'être votre compagnon deviendra votre raison de vivre, cette personne qui deviendra votre allié pour la vie, moi je l'ai trouvée en Anya Lachman, maintenant ma femme, mon allié pour la vie qui m'a donné trois enfants magnifiques ingrats mais magnifiques et intelligents. Eh souvenez vous les Woods gagnent toujours la fille à la fin._

 **Alors cette fin de chapitre vous en pensez quoi? Nouveau défis pour Linctavia à votre avis Lincoln va t-il réussir? Le prochain chapitre sera du pur Clexa et ça risque d'être mouvementé! Je voulais aussi vous signaler que normalement Gustus le père de Lexa et Linc étant le frère de Marcus aurait du s'appeler Kane mais je voyais pas Lexa et Lincoln s'appeler Kane donc dans cette historie Marcus à aussi comme nom de famille Woods donc pas de famille Kane. Voilou bisous à tous et je suis déjà en train d'écrire le prochain chapitre donc l'attente ne devrait pas être trop longue 2 ou 3 jours promis!**


End file.
